Syento Arnor
by BOEG
Summary: DBZZelda Crossover.... A group of warriors brought together by the Triforce are tasked to defeat a dark lord named Natas bent on killing all of the saiya-jins


Syento Arnor  
The Ends of All  
  
Prologue  
  
The four blades were raised into the air at the exact same moment.  
The ancient metal of the destiny blades gleamed in the fires of the  
cavernous chamber where they all now stood.  
It had all come down to this. They had all made there way down into the first level of Hell. They had cut a path through many demons, and now they stood before the final threat. Lord Hell had been revived. Stealing  
the Master sword from another realm he had turned it powers to evil and  
changed it into a blade known as the crimson destiny sword.  
Every other warrior in the Triforce Team was either fending off  
demons, or treating wounds, while the four who held the destiny swords waited and watched. His armor was cracked and ruined. His crown destroyed. All of the Lord Hell's former glory was now but a mere shadow of the past and he stood all but defeated in the center of his own dark chamber. He was kneeling clutching his left arm and bleeding from numerous wounds where his  
crown used to be. Then with a sudden rush of energy they raised their blades. Link with the  
green destiny sword, Ganon with the black blade, Shinota with the red sword, and last of all Jet wielding the Orange Destiny blade. Then as soon as they raised there blades, the shadow was gone. The Lord Hell was dead  
once and for all. The realm of Hell was now a ruined wasteland lacking  
order and power.  
With all the energy they could muster, the Triforce Team left Hell,  
and heard of no evil or felt no darkness for a long period of time.  
But deep in the most unexpected of places a new threat sat in shadow,  
waiting for its time to dominate to come forth.....  
  
Chapter 1: The City of Emta'Sha  
  
It was not a galaxy that was well known by many. Some races like the  
notorious Space Pirates had a few dealings with the inhabitants of the  
planets, but aside from them, it was a rather quiet galaxy.  
Perhaps the reason so few entered it was because of the great looming  
sun which was ever watchful. An incredible star it was, lighting up  
everything and providing life giving heat to planets billions of light years away. The sun was in no way abandoned, as it was home to a race of  
heat dwelling demons known as Ehn'Gods. There way of life was a strange  
one, as they were the only living things able to survive on the sun.  
It is said in legend that they built thousands of shrines on the  
surface of their sun and worship one Ehn'God, but the only one to ever  
enslave them was Mordeus, and he was defeated long ago. But the fire demons are but a lore, a mere flicker in the infinite light of stories and tales of the wide universe, and what is myth and what is truth may indeed  
never be known of the sun. But what is known is of the neighboring planet. The beautiful Emta'Sha. A large planet in comparison to Earth or Hyrule, but only two civilizations  
were ever accounted for. Shantorouq and the city of Emta Sha. The two peoples rarely came into contact with each other, only when a large problem  
arose did they find any need to meet.  
The city of Emta Sha was the most beautiful sight anyone could hope  
to behold in that galaxy. Buildings of gold and silver higher than the stars themselves rose from the gilded streets and iron roads. Thousands of  
buildings lined the city, and hundreds of temples lined the streets as well. But the largest temple, placed in the very center of the city, was  
the temple of the sun.  
Every morning the first ray of light would shoot of the sky and part the clouds, hitting the temple first then illuminating the rest of the city in an unnatural light. The golden streets would glow and reflect the light of the sun onto the faces of the people, filling them with hope and vigor.  
The temple was an amazing sight to behold. Many spires and structures all wound into one point on the very top of the temple, and that point is what reflected all of the light of the sun to the city below. The days of Emta Sha were beautiful. The sky was an odd tone of red on most days, due to mining and other acts of the nearby civilization of Shantorouq, but on some mornings, such as this one, the sky was a piercing green, with wispy blue clouds floating in the air, moving with the wind and comforting weary  
hearts wherever they dwelled in the cities.  
The city was divided into two main areas. On the western side the  
many houses and churches sat, overlooking the seas, ever watchful for foreign attackers, even though peace had reigned supreme for longer than  
even the elders could count. Then on the eastern side there were the many temples and skyscrapers. Then in the very center was the temple of the sun, proud and tall, a monument to  
the power of the free peoples.  
The day had begun hours ago, and many of the people were all ready working on polishing the roads, and carrying large amounts of gold to the temple of the sun for new construction projects. And, as always, the army  
of the city marched around the temple, overseeing the workers, and the children, and the mighty seas themselves. The city of Emta Sha ended on the  
eastern border and was greeted by a large ocean. Indeed there was little need for an army, for a battle had not been fought there for as long as anyone could remember, but the men took pride in their work, and the fact that they were descendants of heroes from the ages gone  
by. Peace reigned supreme in the golden city.... For a time......  
  
It was mid morning now, and the sun was high in the red sky. The clouds  
moved swiftly through the air, blocking the suns rays slightly now and again, and creating a beautiful image in the air. Beautiful as it may have been, few in the golden city ever just gazed at it, or stared at the sky at all. Small children were fascinated with the sky, wondering why it had its color, what was beyond it, and often the elders made fables to answer  
such questions, but even the wise elders knew very little of what was  
beyond the red sky.  
Isaac light was beyond the age of what would be considered a small  
child in his culture, and was the age of twelve. Tasked to polish the  
golden roads until he was old enough to join the army, Isaac was often preoccupied with simple things like the shape of a cloud, or a certain part of the sky that might be abnormally colored. Indeed many thought that his very name implied that he was always going to wonder at the mysteries of the sun. everyone in the golden city was assigned a secondary name, seldom used as it may be. Isaac's secondary name was light, a name he took pride  
in. His father, Akorebeth of the golden army, had told Isaac that his secondary name was chosen because of the sun Emta'Sha, and that he was born  
on the first shinning ray of that day over twelve years ago.  
Polishing the golden streets was a task of the city, and one that he  
did not kindly accept. He longed to wear the armor of his father, the  
commanding general of the golden army. It was told in the fables of his  
youth that Isaac was a direct descendant Da'tas, whose name translated directly to "the light one" in their language. Da'tas was supposedly the  
last great hero of the failing age of demons and dragons in Emta Sha's  
past. Wearing a finely crafted suit of armor gilded with the utmost of  
care, he marched forth with his army and killed Beyo'mess, the ancient  
demon of the golden city.  
Isaac indeed had no way to tell if this fable was made up on his behalf, or if it was in fact a true occurrence of the past, because Emta Sha recorded no history, and relied solely on the elders to remember what  
was long ago lost.  
But Isaac was not polishing the streets with the others of his age group. He stood in the street that led directly to the golden staircase of the main temple. He loved this temple. Indeed it was more of a home to him than a sanctuary, and he had spent many days here, wasting away time when  
his father would let him go. Doing nothing but wandering through the chambers, and looking at the sky while standing on the balcony. His father had not given him leave on this day to walk about the city, but Isaac felt  
a great desire to break loose today be alone. He loved the feeling the  
temple had. Warm and welcoming, yet at the same time shadowy and dark.  
He walked towards the entrance, shielding his eyes as he moved  
forward, because the sun shone brightest here, and every single golden stone of the street or the temple reflected a brilliant light everywhere, casting such a glow over the area, that at times the red sky appeared as if  
it itself was gold, and the very clouds were gilded by an unseen force.  
"Isaac! Your work for the day is not over!" Akorebeth flame yelled.  
"Father, there are at least fifty other people to work in my stead,  
why can I not just sit for awhile, and stare at the sky?" Isaac asked,  
knowing full well what response he was likely to receive.  
"Look at you! You hope to be a knight yet instead of doing work where work is required you go to a place in which nothing is required of you, and  
you stare at the sky! Isaac, in order to be a knight you must be strong physically too. Polishing the streets is a tasking job, but it is required  
to build your strength when the time comes to join the golden army,"  
Akorebeth finished.  
Isaac was in reality much stronger than his father gave him credit for, and it showed. The boy rarely walked with a shirt on, as clothing for men unless it was armor was more a nuisance than a help. Every man who was  
not a soldier was clad in boots and cloth around there waist on most occasions. But Isaac was a strong boy, and was all ready skilled in the use  
of a sword. A feat that few boys in the city were able to accomplish properly until they were of sixteen years of age at least. Most boys knew the standard defensive and offensive techniques with the blade, but Isaac knew everything that a standard knight did in the way of the sword. He was bald in tradition of his family, even though most of the boys his age had  
little or no hair too.  
Akorebeth was also bald, but very tall and proud. He had lost his left eye in a building accident as a child, and wore an eye patch to cover the socket. He wore blue armor, as all generals or ranking officers in the  
gold army did. Strapped to his belt was the blade Syen, a mighty gilded sword said to have been forged on the very surface of the sun Emta'Sha. He  
wore it with pride, though he had never used it to draw blood.  
Without another word, Isaac turned and walked slowly back to the main  
city to help his peers in the polishing process.  
  
It was noon now, and Isaac and his friends had to work fast. That  
night was the annual meeting of Emta Sha and Shantorouq, a neighboring civilization in the continent called Moonglare. Every year a meeting was  
held to decide what changes would be made to each civilization, any problems that had arisen in the year, and any other matters of importance. And the streets were always extra clean for the arrival of the Shantorouq's  
as a sign of there allegiance to each other.  
Almost the entire length of the street was cleaned and shined,  
reflecting beautiful golden light, and at the rate they were going, the rest of the city's roads would be cleaned in less than an hour. Isaac was glad that the task was almost over. He was never one to dislike work, or to  
rebel in any way, but when he had something on his mind, it was all he could think about. And he would do almost anything to satisfy his thoughts. But then trouble arose. one of the workers close to his age, a boy named  
Dagron, stood and threw down his rag and bucket containing the cleaning  
solvents. "This is dumb! Why should we do anything for these underground dwellers? Why should we clean our golden streets for them, when they spend most of their lives surrounded by dirt and rock?" he asked, seemingly to himself as  
no one would answer.  
Isaac didn't want this boy to end his plans for the day, so he decided to try to resolve the situation. He spoke: We are doing this as a  
sign of peace. They helped us once long ago, and this is our way of  
returning the favor.  
"Favor? What have they ever done for us?" Dagron asked angrily.  
"In the old legends of the elders it says.." he was cut off.  
"The old legends don't mean a thing! Fairytales of dragons and brave  
heroes! We should believe that? The elders are fools!" Dagron exclaimed  
suddenly.  
"Don't disrespect the elders! They know a great deal more than you will ever hope to learn!" Isaac screamed in anger, not knowing where it  
had come from.  
Dagron sat down and began cleaning again, visibly embarrassed and slightly intimidated. There were few words for the rest of that time on the  
streets of Emta Sha.  
  
Two hours had passed. Thanks to his argument with Dagron, it had taken twice as long to clean the remaining streets as he had predicted. He  
was angered, but rushing up to the balcony of the main temple made him forget all about anger and frustration. He sat now, quite calmly, leaning against the gold balcony, and staring at the beautiful sky. The many mining projects in Shantorouq had almost permanently turned the sky red because of  
fumes and other strange gasses that were released from underground. But  
this afternoon the sky was a wonderful green color.  
But at this moment Isaac spotted something that wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he saw something in the sky. It was a large red flare, not a solar spike, as it was far away from the sun. this awoke a nameless fear in his heart, but he paid no real attention to it. It was but a mere moment in the long day, and he was young, and had no  
worries, or even fears. He gazed on.  
  
It had been many hours since Isaac saw the red flare on the balcony of the center temple. And now night was quickly approaching, and the sun Emta'Sha was lowering beneath the ocean's vast horizon. The Shantorouq's  
were expected to arrive anytime now, and the green sky had gone to a  
colorless lifeless black. He hated the darkness. All the color was gone from the sky and the gold of the main temple was replaced by a strangling black shadow. It was not fun to be anywhere at night Isaac thought, which is why he slept quite easily at night. He loved to dream, and his thoughts  
were always consumed by the elders tales, or by his own imagination. He drifted off to sleep slowly, but his dreams were stuck in visions of the  
red flare in the green sky.  
  
Many torches lit the street ways. Almost every citizen save the pregnant women and the children who had curfew were out in a large line on  
either side of the street leading to the main temple. The people of  
Shantorouq walked slowly down the street of gold looking at the proud people of Emta Sha and talking amongst themselves. They finally came to the  
golden staircase leading to the temple balcony and stopped. There the  
golden army stood, banner flying high in the air, Syen held high by  
Akorebeth among the crowd of soldiers.  
"We are very happy to welcome Cirnon to our proud city once again,"  
the king of Emta Sha began.  
"I am sure there are many matters to discuss this night, but after all of the words, I would be very pleased if you, Cirnon would accept my  
invitation to a meal of the greatest that we of the golden city could  
offer," he continued, then stopped and looked at Cirnon, the ruler of  
Shantorouq.  
"I would be very honored to accept that invitation, so long as my top soldiers Sirus and Cineorax could sit on either side of me. Indeed much of the peace in the underground city is due to there valiant efforts," Cirnon  
said.  
"Yes, of course they could join," but he was cut short.  
In the sky there came a red flare, a flare many times brighter than anything the sun could produce. So bright and radiant was the flare that the golden streets were illuminated in an unnatural blood red color. Then with amazing speed down came an onslaught of warriors gifted with flight. There hair was either black or brown, and spiked in a way neither city had ever seen. They were all many times stronger than any of the warriors of the golden army, and each wore a strange suit of loose armor covering the chest. They also, strangest of all, had a tail on the back of there body.  
Walking slowly towards Cirnon, one of the warriors extended his hand and pointed his index finger at Cirnons face. In that moment, a brilliant  
flash of light came from the invaders finger, and in the next moment  
Cirnon was dead. Thus the first drop of blood was spilled on the golden  
streets of the city since the old legends of Da'tas told by the elders.  
  
Chapter Two: The Fall of the Golden City  
  
Isaac awoke in the night. He was in a cold sweat, but he had no idea why. He had had no nightmares, only visions of the red flare earlier that  
day. Knowing that trying to sleep was pointless, he got up and walked  
around his room for a bit. He felt an odd cold draft coming through his  
window, and looking out he suddenly was overcome by a strange scent. He could smell fire, and the temple workers had put out the torches long ago.  
Putting on his boots and strapping a black cape around his bare back for warmth, he went outside. Walking for awhile he found nothing. Suddenly the wind shifted around his head and turning he smelled the flame again and  
headed instantly towards the direction it came from. The main temple.  
  
He went to the temple and was horrified at the sight which he beheld. Running quickly he hid behind a golden pillar near the temple. No golden streets or gleaming temple walls. Only fire and dead bodies. People that he knew, that he loved, laying on the ground, bleeding and dying. Those that weren't dead were crying out in terror or sobbing, and the more noise they  
made, the sooner they were slain by the saiya-jins.  
The golden army was clinging to a small thread of hope, and there  
armor was weak compared to the saiya-jin warriors.  
With a single punch or ki blast, breastplates were shattered, flesh  
was pierced and weapons broken into many pieces. There were few that escaped that fight, but the most memorable of the survivors were Sirus and  
Cineorax of Shantorouq.  
Then in the midst of the fire and fighting Isaac spotted something that he could not put into emotions. He saw his father Akorebeth laying on  
the ground, a smoking wound in his chest.  
"Father!" Isaac cried, finding nothing more to say.  
"Isaac....leave.... before they find you.... They want us all dead... but I  
don't know who or what they are...,"Akorebeth struggled.  
"No! stay alive! You can't just die!" Isaac yelled the words as if he  
could somehow persuade his father not to succumb to shadow.  
"You are a knight now, Isaac Light....you are the last knight of the  
golden city...."he lay his head back, and spoke no more.  
Feeling both extreme anger and terror, along with a piercing feeling  
of depression, Isaac found nothing to do but weep. And there he sat,  
sobbing, for many hours, until at last he was found.  
  
"So... this is one of the survivors," a raspy voice called out of the  
darkness.  
Isaac had forgotten everything that had happened to him, save that everything dear to him was gone. He knew not where he was, nor did he care. He wanted to be gone, to be dead. But then a flare lit up in his heart. He wouldn't give up. he was a knight now. the last knight of the golden city.  
"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Isaac asked, his own voice  
scaring him in the silence.  
"I am Freiza, the ruler of the galaxy," Freiza said in his dark tone.  
"What did you want with us?" Isaac choked back tears.  
"You had a planet. I wanted it. So I took it," Freiza answered,  
visibly unaffected by his ruthlessness.  
"And now I am your master," Freiza continued. "I am a knight of the golden city! I serve no one!" Isaac yelled finding  
newfound courage in his heart.  
"Fine.... Be that way... it won't get you far here," Freiza said in a  
slightly annoyed tone.  
Isaac then felt a sharp pain in his side, and in terror realized that a small trickle of blood was slowly dripping from his mouth onto the cold  
floor of wherever he was standing. He had been hit by a needle of some sort, and it was the most powerful surge of pain he had ever felt in his entire life. Kneeling he opened his eyes and looked at the floor. A mix of tears and blood dripped onto the ground in front of him, and his courage  
disappearing, he vowed to serve Freiza.  
  
This pain he got used to, for every time he rebelled against anything Freiza or anyone in higher authority than him said, he was struck with that needle, and blood came out of the corner of his mouth, from his throat. He stayed this way from the age of twelve to the age of sixteen. Staying on Freiza's starship he learned much, and hid much of what he learned from his captors. He now wore saiya-jin armor, and obeyed orders quite well, even slightly enjoyed some of the conquests of other planets. By Freiza he was  
named Raddar, the saiya-jin trained golden fighter.  
Often he returned to Emta Sha, which now lay in complete ruin, except for the main city, which was inhabited by Freiza's forces and buildings, and the city of Shantorouq, which was unknown to Freiza. But on some days, when he could sneak away from his squad, he went to the ruins of the main temple. No longer a glorious fortress was it, but a graveyard. Every victim that night four years ago was not taken away or even buried. There rotting  
flesh and dead bodies were left exactly as they were when they were originally slain, and Isaac dared not gather them and burn them in a proper ceremony, for fear that his captors would kill him. He was still the strong  
willed boy of years past, but his heart was blackened, and he no longer wondered what was beyond the sky, for he now knew. And in fact, had killed  
much of what he had always wondered about as a child.  
He hated Freiza, and he hated his squad, and he hated himself for not telling his father about the flare before the meeting with the Shantorouq had started. But most of all he hated the saiya-jins. He had taken a vow that he would learn every trick there was to them, and then kill them all. It was his only goal now. his only reason to continue. To kill every saiya- jin that lived, or ever would live. He got up, and walked off to meet with  
his squad.  
  
So it was that Isaac was under the service of Freiza for many years, an eternity it seemed it Isaac, while in reality it had only been around  
ten years. He walked to and fro on Freiza's starship to waste time, and  
when he was alone he practiced the siaya-jin techniques that he wasn't supposed to know. For deep down, he planned on killing all of the saiya-  
jins, the overthrowing Freiza himself. Freiza was an incredible force indeed, but Isaac believed that most of his real power laid in his ability  
to frighten his underlings.  
Isaac did the small parts of large missions, such as taking small cities where no warriors dwelled, or burning deserted villages to make room  
for Freiza's grand cities. Isaac felt little pity for the helpless  
villagers that he was ordered to kill, as though he was still a caring human, he felt no remorse anymore. All along he had blamed himself for the  
fall of Emta Sha', and he felt in his heart that this was the fate he deserved. To suffer. To feel hurt. But the one thing he still enjoyed was  
thinking of his plans for the destruction of the saiya-jins.  
Often he would sit next to Freiza, and think of all the different  
things he would do to mercilessly torture his master before the end. Because of this Isaac smiled very often, more often than most of Freiza's  
victims or servants.  
  
Isaac had lost all sense of time. He had long since been taken away  
from his ruined planet and galaxy, and now was in an alien area almost  
everyday. But he did not care anymore. He examined the armor he was wearing. It was strong, yet durable. Indeed he understood how the Oozaru could fit into the armor without breaking it now. but in the end the armor would not protect the saiya-jins. For Isaac, though under the service of saiya-jins, was still the last golden knight of the fallen city, and knew  
every spot that could kill a man in less than ten seconds. Indeed there were over forty fatal pressure points that Isaac knew, and likely hundreds  
more he could have learned if he was never captured.  
But this day Isaac was pushed too far. A saiya-jin warrior of some  
repute, Bardock, often bothered Isaac. Disgracing his fallen race and  
claiming that he couldn't fight, Bardock was the first one to die in  
Isaac's mind.  
"Hey you rat, you've got work to do! I'd get a move on unless you  
want me to teach you a lesson," Bardock jeered.  
"You moronic ape....I do not serve you," Isaac said in a low tone.  
"moronic ape? I know that I have more authority than you do, and I  
know you didn't just insult me....isn't that right?" Bardock asked in an  
angered tone.  
"You fool! You will be the first one to die!" Isaac screamed, his  
dark voice echoing through the hallways of the ship.  
Finally Bardock had enough. Pointing his hand straight at Isaac's  
face, an ominous smile tugged at the siaya-jins lips, and he fired. The sounds of the explosion and the charge of the energy drowned out Isaac's  
cry of agony and pain, but seeing the blast hit point blank was enough satisfaction for Bardock. He looked at Isaac's limp body for a moment, then  
walked away.  
  
Isaac was to his shock and dismay, still alive. Opening his eyes  
slowly he discovered that he couldn't see properly out of his left eye. Reaching up and touching his eye, he was quite sickened to discover that where a fully able eye used to sit, now rested an empty socket, the flesh around the eye seared away, a bloody charred skull all that remained of the left side of his face. The one thing he was thankful for about the ki blast was the Bardock had good aim, or else much more of his face would be gone  
right now Isaac thought.  
But now Isaac was consumed by one thought. He cared not for what fate might befall him, or what he would run into on the way, for he desired one thing: Bardock's head. Rising to his feet he found that he was quite dizzy, barely able to stand, but he paid no attention to this, and ambled out of  
the med chamber.  
"Stop, its not good for you to be up yet Isaac," one of the doctors  
said quietly, not expecting the reaction that followed.  
Isaac cared no longer to conceal his power, and shot a large energy blast straight at the doctor, killing the creature instantly, despite his armor. The sudden movement and the amount of energy it took caused Isaac to bleed, but any pain he might have felt was long ago destroyed. He now only had rage in his heart and mind. He stumbled down the dark hallway bleeding  
and grunting old curses of the language of Emta Sha'.  
Finally making his way to the room the Bardock rested in on most days, he was angered beyond belief to discover that the saiya-jin was gone. Leaving the room and stumbling on he heard a large noise. It was a buzzing sound almost, like thousands of swarming bees coming from a nest. Looking out the nearest window hatch Isaac was amazed to find that they were flying very lowly over the saiya-jin's home planet of Vegeta, named after their  
king.  
Isaac smiled, his teeth stained yellow from the seeping wounds in his mouth. This was his shot. If he could kill whoever was steering Freiza's starship at the moment, and fly it straight into the chemical building on the planet, then he could kill every saiya-jin, and have the added bonus of  
killing Freiza and himself. The armor was at that moment too much for  
Isaac. Tearing the suit of alien armor that he loathed off his body and  
throwing it to the ground with a grunt, he continued.  
He wandered for an hour, and then found another window hatch. The ship was completely unmanned. Every saiya-jin and alien on Freiza's army, including Freiza himself were floating in the air, confronting a very weak and almost defeated Bardock. Now he would steer the ship away and kill them all. Isaac's plan was almost complete. Walking a little farther his knees gave out and he fell. Looking back with his one good eye he found that he had lost a dangerous amount of blood, and looking at his hand, found that  
he had grown quite pale.  
But he was close. He could sense it. Crawling forward on hand and  
knee he edged his way up a staircase until he came to a metal door. Charging up one last ki blast he shot with all his power at the door and  
melted away the steel like a thin sheet of paper greeted by a flame. He then fell flat on his face. The blast had taken almost all of his energy,  
but he couldn't quit. Not now, not so close to the end. He got up, very slowly, and made his way to one last window hatch. This was the only time that he actually hoped Bardock would live for awhile longer, for that was his only diversion, and if he were to be found now, then Isaac was almost  
certain he would get killed.  
But to his shock, he saw a blinding flash. It grew larger and larger, until it overtook all of Isaac's sight outside the window, and then Isaac, finally running out of strength and willpower, fell to the floor, and faded  
into shadow.  
  
"Sir! Wake up sir," a voice called out.  
Isaac raised his head, and looked around. He was back on his home  
planet, in what used to be the golden city, now one of Freiza's many  
fortresses.  
"Where am I?" Isaac asked, his voice a low whisper.  
"You are in the main hospital of Lord Freiza on the planet where you  
were born sir," the officer clad in saiya-jin armor stated.  
"I know that... what part of my planet are we on?" Isaac asked growing  
impatient.  
"We are very near to the ocean sir, and that is the limit of my  
geography for this area I am afraid,"  
"What happened? Why aren't I on Freiza's starship?"  
"We discovered your body in the piloting room, and we all thought you were dead. There was a very long trail of blood going from the med chamber to the piloting room, sir. And when we discovered you were still alive, we  
carried you off as fast as we could,"  
"A flash.... I saw a flash.... What was that?"  
"What you saw sir, was Lord Freiza destroying the planet Vegeta,  
sir,"  
"What!?... he destroyed it?"  
Isaac didn't wait for an answer. He left the room and, finding he was  
quite strong again, ran out of the city. His plan was destroyed. It was  
over. The saiya-jins were killed indeed, but not by his hand. Then he  
decided his new course of action. He was going to kill the one that  
originally ordered the saiya-jins to invade his planet. He would kill  
Freiza. But first he had to escape. He had to leave the planet forever.  
Sitting on the ground he screamed every curse he knew at the top of his lungs, hoping that the elders didn't lie when they said that the right  
combination would open a gateway to another world.  
Then as suddenly as he began he stopped. A figure appeared as if from nowhere. A man he seemed, but he was veiled in shadow and mist, therefore  
Isaac could not tell. He was winged and horned, with a large tail and a scar glowing red as if the wound seethed with lava and not blood. His black hair was spiked high and he had three red eyes, two humanoid, one on his  
forehead, never blinking, ever watchful.  
"I am the Devil.... The supreme ruler of the realm of Hell... you are in trouble... I sense it... come with me... give me your soul, and I will offer you  
anything... a kingdom, a realm, a planet, one of the levels of my own  
sanctuary... you have called me, so what say you?" Devil asked, his dark  
voice piercing the air.  
"I ask one thing, and then my soul may be yours forever should you  
grant it," Isaac said.  
"What is it?"  
"I ask to leave this planet... unnoticed, unhurt, and unhindered. I wish to go far away, a place where I will not be welcomed, but will not be  
shunned. Can you do this Devil?"  
"I have your soul then.... I will take you to the planet of Labrynna... there you shall stay until you die. That is when you will serve me... now go,  
and never call upon my name again, or your end shall come prematurely!"  
and with that, Devil disappeared, and Isaac departed from his home  
planet, never to return again.  
  
Chapter 3: Natas is Born  
  
Isaac was suddenly standing in a forest. He could hear the rushing waters near him, but it was cooler than he was used to. He looked up at the sky. Instead of red or green, the only colors he had ever seen a sky, he  
was amazed to find it was bright blue, with thin white clouds floating across it. He suddenly figured out why it was cooler in this land. Though  
there was indeed a sun, it was thousands of times smaller than that of  
Emta'Sha, and the heat was many times less intense. Walking out of the forest slowly he came to see the oceans around him, and he walked for some time with no sense of direction, and a cool chill about him. He was not used to this weather at all, and he walked only with a thin  
rag around his waist and a pair of siaya-jin boots from Freiza's army. Wandering for a long time he finally came to a building. He hesitated to  
enter, suddenly realizing that his appearance was far from normal, but  
finally, being utterly defeated by the cold, and the lack of food and  
water, Isaac entered the large building.  
Inside it was very warm, and a musty aroma filled the entire place. It was obviously a library, filled with tomes and pages of curled yellow  
paper telling of adventurous accounts and historical achievements, each aged sheet being carefully studied by the hooded elders sitting on the old wooden chairs in the front of the library. In the middle of the room there was a table, and there sat a hooded old man with a shaggy gray beard and old hands, worn out either from reading these tomes for so long, or from long passed years of adventuring. The man looked Isaac up and down before  
speaking.  
"You are not used to Labrynna my sir. Indeed you seem very cold and  
feel quite unwelcome I deem. Here! Take this cloak and when you have dressed I will teach you all there is to know of this planet and its many fair races and areas," the elder said, suddenly breaking the silence in the library that hung stronger than the scent of the aged scrolls themselves.  
Isaac quickly put on the black cloak, and to his delight and relief, found that it was very heavy and warm. Drawing up the hood to hide his face  
he walked back with the elder. There they both sat for days, the elder teaching Isaac of the history of Labrynna, how the Oracle of Ages came to be, of the tunes of time, and of the enemies of the land, among whom the  
sorceress Veran reigned supreme. But of these matters Isaac paid little attention. For he cared not for the planet, or even for this man who had  
shown him such generosity. He cared to kill Freiza. That was the only  
thought he ever had, and it ate away at his mind like a maggot who eats  
dead flesh.  
Isaac stayed for several years in the library, sleeping in the lower chambers and catching wild food, be it small animal or fresh fruit. Isaac became obsessed then with the art of black magic. He studied every book he  
could find of the black arts, until he knew nearly every spell known to man. Indeed he studied the black arts more than he told any of the elders, and his knowledge at this point was far superior to Agahnim's, one of the  
most renowned wizards in Hylian history.  
Yet there was another matter that fascinated Isaac. It was told in many of the books in the library that the nearby land of Hyrule was created by three ancient goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. And when they completed their labors they created a mighty force of power called the Triforce. The  
wielder of the triangles was gifted with the ability to have one wish  
granted, and Isaac wanted nothing more than to find this and wish for  
Freiza's demise.  
Then one day the elder came to Isaac while he studied.  
"You must come with me at once," the elder said.  
The elder then led Isaac down to a chamber in the library lower than anything Isaac knew existed. This room was dark, so black that he could not  
see his hand in front of his face, but miraculously, neither of the two  
tripped on the way down any of the narrow steps.  
When after what seemed like an eternity they reached the bottom, the  
elder said a muffled series of words under his breath, and to Isaac's  
astonishment, the whole chamber lit up brighter than the golden city on darker days. The chamber was very large, indeed wider than the library far up, but it seemed smaller, and the air that hung in this place had a cold  
dread feeling about it, not warm and welcoming like the library.  
Isaac looked around. The walls were not built, they were of sheer  
rock, and quite obviously the library had been built on top of this  
cavernous room some time after its discovery. The stunning light in the  
room amazed Isaac, as there was not a single torch or even a flicker of  
flame. But as bright as the cavernous chamber was, it was colder than anything Isaac had ever felt, and its fell wind seeped through his heavy  
black cloak, and for the first time in many years, Isaac felt something  
other than anger. He felt fear. He didn't know why, but he desperately  
wanted out of this place, desperately wanted to leave, to take back his pact with Devil, to unlearn all the spells he had ever known, and to return  
to his home all those years ago and warn his father of the flare in the  
sky.  
Then the elder, who had been standing stiller than a stone, suddenly said another series of words. These Isaac understood a little better than the first set he uttered, and a few of the spell components he recognized. In this moment the room went black again. Then Isaac regretted any thought  
he had of remorse or fear. He remembered who he was again, and what had happened to him, and that vengeance was the only thing that kept life in his body and blood in his veins. He wanted Freiza dead. He was skilled in both saiya-jin techniques and the black arts, and he would kill Freiza with  
every technique he had to use, be it by hand or fell word of tongue.  
"You have just now felt both options," the elder spoke finally.  
"What? So my mind did not betray me, and this was indeed a trick?"  
Isaac asked, seemingly relieved.  
"Not a trick.... No... just a feeling that was buried very deep in your heart. You are still a human Isaac.... Your heart is black, but the blood of a human runs through your veins... and the thoughts of a man go through your  
head... not those of a beast," the elder continued.  
"I have shown you the choices. If you should will it, I will put you  
under a spell where you will lay dormant here until the Devil is overthrown, and then I will give you back your soul, which I know he took,"  
"Or....?" Isaac asked.  
"Or.... I can give you something that will very well put you on your way to fulfilling your goal. The choice rests with you," the elder again  
fell silent.  
Isaac sat and thought for a few moments, though in his heart he all  
ready knew his decision.  
"I will fulfill my fate, and kill Freiza," Isaac said, breaking the  
silence.  
"Very well.... Then I give you a crystal.... This gem belonged to Beyo'Mess the demon lord, until he was slain by Da'tas. I give it now to you, and with its power, you have the ability to call forth Beyo'Mess' old army. An army of demons who swore allegiance to whoever held the crystal,"  
the elder said, with a slightly disappointed sound hinting in his tone.  
Isaac took the gem and gripped it tightly, then to his amazement, a  
swarm of blinding dust came through the room and formed many demonic shapes, at least three hundred strong. It was a small army, but these were the ancient demons, those who were more skilled and lived many times longer  
than the fell creatures of today.  
"You have them now, but my friend, I regret to inform you that you can no longer dwell in my library. You must leave at once," the elder said  
sadly.  
He uttered a few more words, and a large door of stone opened in the  
eastern wall of the chamber.  
"These are the caves of the water. You will pass under the ocean if you take one path, and if you take another, you will come to land. I can no longer be of aid to you, it is you and your army now," the elder said, then  
quietly disappeared.  
Isaac hesitated for a moment, then holding the gem tightly, led his  
army through the entrance of the caves.  
  
There was a constant dripping noise here, and Isaac could tell these  
chambers went far underwater. And he could tell also that some were inhabited. A few Zora's had passed by, and now these creatures told tales  
of a black threat among themselves, and Isaac quickened his pace. Eventually leaving the caves, he mad his way to the surface of Labrynna.  
Still holding the gem, he now forsook his name. For as long as he would live now, he would no longer call himself Isaac light, and verily he  
would kill anyone who decided to do so. He gave himself a more fitting  
name. He called himself Natas. The black one.  
  
For many years Natas led his army around the different planets, as he now knew how to transport between realms by use of a spell. Never in day or night did Isaac ever remove his hood either, and the black cloak became as  
much a part of him as his skin and bones. On some nights, or when he marched into battle, he would take the gem of Beyo'Mess and place it in his empty eye socket, so that the moonlight would reflect on his hooded face,  
and many of the Labrynnans called him the Cyclops lord because of this.  
But many years later Natas was again dismayed. He learned that the might of Freiza had been overthrown. Natas was disappointed at this, until he learned a piece of incredible information. Freiza had indeed been killed  
by the likes of a saiya-jin warrior. Natas now decided to hunt out this  
saiya-jin, and any that he may have spawned.  
So Natas the black one now walked, with new strength, new freedom, and a new purpose. No longer did he feel anger, but saiya-jin hunting was more of a sport to him. Little is told of Natas, as he faded out of tales and stories, until finally Lord Hell was overthrown... and Natas had a chance  
at a greater army.... The army of Hell.  
  
Chapter four: The Triforce Team  
  
The room that he was in was one that he never in his early days of life expected to be in, nor even knew existed. Link had heard nothing of Earth in his journeys through Hyrule as a young child. Much had happened to  
Link since that time. He had gotten the Triforce of courage, defeated  
Ganon many times, and claimed the Master Sword as his own. He had been  
given the green destiny blade, and had become partners with Ganon, and together with the rest of the Triforce Team, had thrown down the evil Lord  
Hell.  
There had been a long period of peace now, lasting several months all ready, but in truth Link was getting bored of it. He had seen the worst of war and watched his friends and family die in front of him, but it still held a certain thrill and excitement to him. Thanks to Jet, his best friend  
and leader of the Triforce Team, he had saiya-jin blood and was able to reach level three with relative ease. Indeed Link had grown much stronger.  
Jet was responsible for a lot of the team's strength Link though often. For he filled them all with courage and anger at the enemy, and had given many of them saiya-jin blood. Even Ganon possessed enough to reach  
certain power levels.  
Link was sitting on the top bunk of Jets room. For as long as he had  
known Jet the two had shared his room, with Jet always sleeping on the  
bottom bunk and him on the top. At night he always lit vanilla scented candles and read from the book of Mudora, then slowly drifted off to sleep. It was a good life, but Link had grown bored of the peace, and every time he brought it up Jet would get angry. Jet was the strongest warrior Link had ever known, but as of late his will to fight was gone. He seemed like a wounded lion almost, but Link decided it would be best not to tell Jet that  
he had noticed.  
Slowly getting out of his bed and climbing down the small ladder leading to the floor he looked at Jets bed. Empty as usual. Although Jet no longer had a desire to fight, he got up ridiculously early every morning  
and went to his underground training unit to practice. Strapping on his  
kokiri boots, Link got up and slowly walked downstairs.  
  
Jet sat down. Sweat ran from his body onto the cold metal floor. The  
man was very old, but due to the lasting effects of time travel on the entire Triforce Team, his body was only twenty-one years of age. He was  
tall, somewhere around six feet eight inches he guessed, and he was extremely powerful. He was a man, but had the most saiya-jin blood of any  
human to date. He could reach level twenty-one, an unheard of level of super saiya-jin power, and he was the wielder of the orange destiny blade. He bore the tetraforce on his left hand, and was the king of Hyrule. He had married the princess Zelda long ago, and when her father passed into death,  
he became the rightful king.  
His eyes were piercing blue, and his hair blonde and bright. He wore  
his standard outfit today. Brown pants of a durable fabric, and black combat boots. He bore around his neck a yin –yang necklace his parents had  
given him as a child before they died.  
The area in which he sat was the thing in life he was most proud of. He lived in the town of Pallet, and after becoming a gym leader, got enough money to hire workers to build him an extremely long underground training unit. Indeed it took many years to finish, and though it was started when he was ten, it was not finished until his twentieth birthday. The walls and floor were of an almost indestructible metal, and after it was done, Kazuya  
Mishima, with his great skill in computer technology, wired it for  
simulations and training programs. It could imitate almost anything.  
Demons, a temple, a mountain, anything, and when wired properly it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the training unit and the  
real thing.  
But today Jet had only trained for awhile. He was distracted today, as he had been for many weeks now. it was peaceful, and he loved it. But in  
his dreams he saw something, and he had no way of telling if it was a  
premonition, or just a nightmare.  
In his dreams he was on a black field. The grass and dirt were all  
the same pale gray color as if the life had been sucked out of them. He  
trudged on slowly through the open field, with black clouds zooming  
overhead in a black sky. Red lightning cut through the sky and stinging  
rain of a sickly fluid came out of the sky. Upon closer examination Jet realized that this was blood falling from the black sky. Slightly nervous, but undeterred, Jet would walk on. For hours and hours he would travel, and seemingly get nowhere, until he finally made his way to the top of a steep hill. Then he would slowly look down and see the Earth covered in fire and destruction. He could feel the humans and animals dying, and he was filled with a great sorrow. But then he was at ease, as a blinding white figure  
would appear. He could not see this person behind the veil of light it wielded, but he heard it speak. It would say many muffled words, but Jet could not understand any of them. And then, at the sight of that shinning  
figure, Jet would always awaken.  
"Hey, come on Jet! You wouldn't wanna miss breakfast now would ya?"  
Link called down to him.  
Suddenly forgetting about the nightmare and any worries, Jet smirked  
and got up. he walked slowly up the stairs exiting the training unit.  
  
He found Link in the dining room, sitting on the glass table with the  
lights off. Jets house was originally built so that the sun would shine  
through the windows in the dining room and kitchen. Indeed it was very bright, and no lights were required until much later on in the day when the  
sun had moved above Jets house.  
He sat down next to Link on one of the wooden chairs and sat down thoughtfully. Link was very skilled in cooking Jet had always thought, as he had spent many nights catching food and learning to cook it in his early adventures on Hyrule. He was most skilled at cooking fresh meat and herbs from the wild, but he was also becoming increasingly better at making food  
from Earth since his time with Jet.  
Today Jet had no real appetite though, and ate little. He sat at the table more to think on this day than anything else. Link had prepared eggs and bacon, something which he was very skilled at making in Hyrule, and it had an enchanting scent, but Jet was almost queasy he thought, and desired  
no food.  
"I know you've had them," Link suddenly broke the silence.  
"Had what?" Jet answered back.  
"The dreams. You've seen Earth covered in black clouds and fire. You've been on the field raining blood. And I know you've seen the white  
figure," Link answered.  
"So I'm not the only one who's been havin this dream?" Jet asked  
interested.  
"No. But I wanna know what you make out of it. What do you think it  
means?" Link asked curiously.  
"I don't know," Jet replied thoughtfully, almost to himself.  
"You can sense it too.... The peace is ending. You know its happening  
Jet,"  
"No I don't know that," Jet said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"It can't last forever! Aren't you ever going to want to fight  
again?"  
"No... I'm tired of the death, I'm tired of the pain and the suffering...  
I'm tired of it all!"  
And with that Jet got up from the table and walked out of the house. He hated fighting, and he wished for the peace to last forever, but he knew in his heart Link was right, that it was all going to come crashing down at any moment. He walked slowly down the street of Pallet Town, looking at all the familiar places he had been in his childhood, and suddenly feeling an extreme longing to be a child again. To be free of worries and fears and  
responsibilities. But he knew that time was over. And indeed he had the  
most responsibility of any man alive.  
  
It was a staircase carved out of black stone. It wound downward very steeply and turned very often until the bottom. There on the last black steps there was an expansive chamber. It had been built out of the middle of a cave far underneath the world. The walls were made of the same black  
rock as the stairs, but they glowed red from the nearby fires that had  
likely been burning for months now.  
This was the first level of Hell. The Triforce Team had destroyed the ninety ninth level long ago, and this was the very chamber where the Lord Hell was killed. Fires raged everywhere, and much blood was stained upon the floor. No carcasses were upon the floor, as it was the demons way to  
explode in green and blue flame when defeated.  
Five shadowy figures went slowly down the stairs, examining the  
ruins, and the fires all around. The first four were shrouded stalfos, demons of a skeletal physical form shrouded in black cloaks. The shrouded  
stalfos walked ahead of the fifth figure who stood at the bottom of the staircase. They looked around for hours, all while the fifth figure stood patiently still. When at last they returned, the fifth figure walked ahead.  
This last cloaked figure was not a stalfos, but Natas the black one.  
"So... it is true... the Hell Lords are all dead." Natas said grinning  
under his black hood.  
Sitting in the center of the chamber Natas slowly called several  
chants. For hours he sat in meditation, speaking spells and yelling ritualistically. After many long hours, thousands of demons marched forth.  
He did not yet move, or open his eyes, but continued chanting.  
After what seemed like an eternity to the shrouded stalfos, every  
demon that remained in Hell came to Natas. Demons of all classes were  
there, and Natas stood slowly. Looking around he finally called out to  
them.  
"Your master is dead! You are without order and control! Alone here  
you will slowly die and diminish! I am your new master! All of you will serve me! Natas is my name! learn it and fear it!" Natas cried out, holding  
up the gem.  
But the demons did not care for the gem. Instead they became angered.  
  
Natas could think of only one thing to try. In his most dark and commanding  
tone he cried out the legendary spell of darkness.  
"Beyutne Beyunte Sha! Malenios Syentarios Sha! Beyunte Beyunte Sha!  
Syentocurious!" he finished the spell.  
The demons instantly kneeled before him. Natas owned the army of  
Hell. He now had control over every demon and damned spirit ever to breathe. And the trail of his victims was also fresh. Among the blood that stained the stone ground Natas could smell saiya-jin blood. A saiya-jin had been wounded in the battle with Lord Hell, and possibly killed, but Natas  
was convinced there were more. And he would find them.  
  
Hyrule field was a amazing place. The grass here was the greenest Link had ever seen, even fresher than that of the Kokiri forest. He sat now under a hill near the river. He decided to go into the ankle deep water of the river and train. Though he was now a skilled saiya-jin on some days he  
preferred to train with the blade.  
The sword he now wielded was the Golden Sword, a blade that used to be the Master Sword, but was tempered by the power of the great fairies. He unsheathed the blade and it shined in the sunlight. He practiced several moves with his blade, cutting through the air with a swiftness that few had with blades. The Golden Sword was a strong blade, and It could easily cut through steel and sheer walls of rock, but today Link did not admire it.  
His thoughts were on Jet.  
Link had noticed it before, but now the feeling was stronger than ever. He could sense that Jet did not want to fight at all. Jet had enjoyed the peace, Link could see it obviously enough, but he had not guessed until now that Jet had no more longing for battle. Link was young, and he was at the peak of his life. He was glad that there was peace, and that no one was  
being hurt or killed by the blade or magic anymore, but in his heart he  
desired to be on the field of battle.  
He trained a little while longer, then remembered that the entire Triforce Team had been called to the castle that night for a feast. Luckily  
enough the castle was very close to the river in which Link stood, and  
changing his boots, he quickly ran into the market. It was night now, and indeed the entire Triforce Team came to the castle.  
They sat in the main dining room of the castle, surrounded by Hylian  
soldiers wearing silver armor and carrying sharpened spears.  
Many aged tapestries hung from the walls, all depicting some piece of  
Hylian history, be it the creation of the planet, the unity of the kingdoms, or the dark age being overthrown by the hero of time, each one was made with great care and looked nearly real. The table was long, and food lined it from beginning to end. There were fruits, vegetables, meats,  
almost anything anyone seated could imagine. Jet sat at the end of the table, and although these meals were always full of laughter and honor, Jet had grown tired of them. Indeed this was the fifth one they had all been invited to in the month, and Jet would just as soon enjoy a meal in front  
of his television in his small room with Link.  
The entire team discussed something, Kazuya and his son Jin  
discussing the Mishima's line of new weaponry, Samus and Captain Falcon speaking of their space travels, and near the end of the table Ganondorf,  
Shinota, Link, and Jet discussed the long peace.  
"I have felt something dark near," Ganondorf said.  
"But that together with the dreams we've all been having must mean  
something... what do you think Jet?" Shinota asked.  
"I.... don't think we should make anything out of it yet," Jet answered  
slowly.  
"Jet, come on, you can't pretend nothings happening forever," Link  
said.  
"hmmm....how do we know something's happening?" Jet asked.  
"I have felt it. I am a master in the arts of black magic, and I can  
feel a force very strong approaching," Ganondorf answered. "You see? Something's happening and you don't wanna except it! Why not?!"  
Link asked angrily.  
"Because! I don't desire death anymore! Call me a coward! Call me whatever you want, but I'm sick of losing people for something that will never go away! We can't stop evil forever! It will come back as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow! And if you think I am in any hurry to go out sword blazing, just to die and kill my friends then you are poorly mistaken!" and  
with that Jet walked off.  
The rest of the Triforce Team fell silent for several moments, each  
looking at each other, then quietly eating before resuming any conversation. Jet had ended the dispute easy enough, but it would not end  
the inevitable feeling of dread that he and the other members of the  
Triforce Team felt.  
  
Jet was kneeling in the water of the reflecting pool in the lower  
levels of the castle. This place had existed for centuries no doubt, a  
place where kings of old and generals of the Hylian army would sit to  
think.  
The room was relatively small, with four white pillars at each corner of the ankle deep pool. There was a damp feeling to the room, and it made Jets heart heavy. The water was warm here, and it created a misty feeling in the room. Jet rarely came here unless he felt a great need. This was the  
most sacred place in Hyrule castle, and very few were allowed in it.  
He was the king of Hyrule, but not by blood. Long ago the princess, Zelda, had fallen in love with him. The two were a very happy couple, and  
Jet was in bliss every moment he spent with her. Eventually they got married, making Jet the prince. But that was also the day a great demon was  
released into the world. He wore gold armor and his body was black and wispy, like a cloud of evil and deception. His eyes were piercing red, and  
his clawed hands could reach a total distance of ten feet.  
The creature had caught the King Harkinarian off guard, and stuck his vile claws through the aged man's body, leaving nothing but a mangled mess of flesh that used to be the ruler of Hyrule. With this, Jet was the king  
of Hyrule, and Zelda his queen. He eventually killed the demon, but he  
still bore the burden of ruling an entire kingdom.  
Then many years later a demon of horrible repute, the Akku Lord came forth. Jet had been wounded, and could not fight. The demon came forth, his helmet wrought of a human skull. He leapt forth on his four legs, and with  
a shriek shot a blast of yellow energy at Zelda. it pierced her flesh,  
straight through her body, and the queen of Hyrule then died. Zelda had told Jet that if she were to die, that he could not revive her. Jet honored  
this wish, though it grieved him greatly.  
Suddenly a tear fell from Jets cheek and hit the pure water of the reflecting pool. It made a small noise, but it was enough to knock Jet out  
of his thought. He would have to get his servants to drain the pool and bring more water into it, as the pool was holy, and any foreign material was never to enter it, lest the Hylians be cursed forever by bad fortune.  
Jet sat still and thought for one more moment, then quickly grabbing  
his boots and cape, left the room.  
  
Chapter Five: The Wizard's Call  
  
The Triforce Team returned to Jet's house very late that night. It was at least three in the morning, and the black sky was lit up slightly by the full moon high in the dark sky. They walked slowly into Jet's house, the other members of the Triforce Team going to the training unit to sleep,  
while Jet, Ganon, Link, and Shinota headed upstairs to their rooms.  
Jet, Link and Shinota had been blessed with large families since their time on the team, and both jet and Shinota had three children, and Link had one son. Gogetta was Jets eldest son, and he took after his father in every way imaginable. Then Gogetanks was the second son, and Gogetunks the very youngest. Jet also had a daughter, Sheila, but she was not nearly  
as skilled in the saiya-jin arts as Jet's sons.  
Shinota's family consisted of his first son, Samson, his second son  
Sarmaron, and his youngest boy Sarbon. And Link had one son, Link the  
second, and the boy always wore the red mail of his father.  
But it was late now, and all in the house were asleep. Except Jet.  
Jet did not want to sleep anymore. The dreams that he and his teammates kept having all pointed towards an evil force. But Jet tried his hardest not to believe it, as if denial would stop it. He sat outside for several hours, staring at the sky, wishing all of his troubles would go away. He  
had been the leader of the Triforce Team since the beginning, though he  
never volunteered. Link had just landed on his doorstep one day, and  
through such a strange meeting so much had happened to Jet. But now he wanted it to be over. He wanted peace. He looked around. The streets were empty, though it was a warm night. It was the middle of Summer, and it was  
an ideal night for star watching.  
Jet had never imagined that those distant stars he stared at he would one day land on. he then thought of all the battles he had endured. How far he had come and how much he had lost. He had no more desire to pick up a blade. After the fight with Lord Hell numerous weeks ago, Jet was convinced that it was over. He had no idea what threat could still exist now, but he decided to think no more about it. Slowly getting up, Jet brushed off his clothes and went into his house to sleep and dream the dream that he knew  
was inevitable.  
  
Jet awoke with a start. He was lying on his chest. He realized that he didn't remember anything about the night before. He got on his knees and  
felt a piercing pain in his chest. Coughing violently he was slightly surprised to find that blood came up from his throat. He looked around. He was on a field of grass that had a dead gray look to it. He felt the blades  
with his left hand, his right still tightly clenched to his chest. the grass felt quite real, and wet. It had rained recently. Jet found it odd  
though that he was completely dry. He wore baggy pants, tightly secured with a belt he used in training, and a loose shirt and wristbands. He felt a warm drop against his neck. It was rain. If he wasn't wet before he was about to be, as it came down increasingly harder, but suddenly Jet noticed something wrong with the shower. It was not water that came from the sky.  
It was blood.  
Jet sprang to his feet. He looked up. the black clouds sent a torrent of blood down turning the gray grass a sickly pale color, filling uneven earth with puddles of blood. Jet looked at the sky. It was flashing with red lightning that cracked through the sky like a whip. Suddenly feeling a  
sense of déjà vu, he realized where he was. It was the dream again. He hated this place, but in spite of his will or thoughts, he walked on, and  
eventually came to the hill again.  
Looking down he saw the round Earth, covered in black and red clouds, and he could only imagine what this foretold. Then finally the white figure appeared. The blinding light was again too strong to see through, but this time some of the muffled words made sense. Of these Jet could make out the words come, me, shadow, death, and hope. Then as suddenly as it began, it  
ended, and Jet awoke in his bed. Sitting up he wondered what the words  
meant, especially death and hope. He laid back down, and turned to his  
side, then tried his best to fall back asleep.  
  
It was now well into the morning. Everyone on the team had either left to attend to their own matters, or went to the dinning room and had breakfast. On this day Jet sat on his couch with his CD player on, trying  
to forget his dreams. As everyone on the team knew, Jet had a slight obsession with Linkin Park and the Deftones among other bands, and on this day he chose to listen to Meteora. He sat on his couch with his eyes closed  
and thought.  
The bright figure in his dream had said many words, but death was  
what scared him. He knew everyone on the team very well, and whenever  
anyone died, it grieved him greatly. He had come to grips with the fact  
that the peace was ending, but he still wandered in what manner it was  
going to end.  
He looked up. Shinota slowly approached him. Shinota was a warrior from the planet Zedusria, bodyguard of the fallen king Arrbadeaus. He had  
come to Hyrule during the Triforce Team's battle with Hell Modeus, the menacing fire demon lord who was killed by Jet. During this battle he snuck to Earth and by chance found Jet's house. At that time he wore Zedusrian  
armor and called himself Twindora. But after a while he laid the armor  
aside and revealed himself as Shinota.  
Soon after this he received saiya-jin blood from Jet, and became a saiya-jin warrior almost as strong as Jet. He stood very tall, taller than Jet by a few inches, and had spiky black hair. He wore the crystal of his planet and wielded the Twin Diamond sword, a blade which he found from a  
fallen soldier long ago.  
Jet removed his headphones so he could listen to Shinota speak.  
"I was contacted by Oograhnim. He wants to see us at once," Shinota  
said.  
"All of us?" Jet asked.  
"Only us four, and anyone else who wants to come," Shinota answered.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go," Jet said confidently.  
Quickly gathering their gear Jet, Ganon, Link, Shinota, Captain Falcon, and Agahnim set out for Oograhnims chamber. Jet knew that it was here that he would learn what evil was coming, and though he dreaded the  
thought of fighting and losing allies and friends, Jet was anxious to  
discover the new threat. They quickly left for Hyrule.  
  
It was still early morning when they arrived. They had traveled past the peaceful village of Kakariko and into the old resting ground of Death mountain. It had long ago been moved by the magic of Agahnim to the sacred realm, and to this day it stood there, no longer a mountain home for the Gorons, but a lair of evil. All that remained now was a large pit with no  
visible entrance.  
Agahnim knew the entrance. Speaking a series of spell components a  
staircase rose from the fiery pit. The six went carefully down the staircase, not wanting to trip and fall, and not completely trusting the stairs themselves to support their body weight. The stairs were longer than any had expected, and eventually becoming tired of the long trek, the saiya- jins flew off carrying Agahnim and Captain Falcon on their backs. Jet and  
Link floated down first, landing with a thud in a rock chamber.  
The room they landed in was small, barely large enough for all six to fit in. there was a large stone door in the north side of the room, and on it was carved the Triforce, the royal emblem of Hyrule. Jet knocked on the door and was surprised at the echo that reverberated up the staircase and  
into the blue sky far above.  
With an even louder noise than the knock, the door opened. They  
walked into the next chamber, and to their surprise it was at least ten  
times longer than the room they landed in. The chamber they now stood in was round, and had a ceiling about ten feet  
from the floor. Around the room there was a circle of lava, and at the  
front there was a throne, and in it sat the aged wizard.  
Oograhnim was dressed in blue robes, and wore the same hood concealing his head and mouth that Agahnim had. His eyes were solid white  
with no pupils, but he could indeed see a deal more than most average  
humans. He got up slowly from his throne and came down to greet the  
travelers.  
"You must all be wondering why I brought you here. There is a new threat in the world. It has been around since the beginning of the universe almost, but until now it has been dormant. When Lucifer was first cast from Heaven and sent to the realm of Hell, he created the first magic. With that spell, the Devil created a meteor of unfathomable size and strength. It is  
heading towards Earth. It will be at your planet in a week," Oograhnim  
said.  
"But wouldn't someone have seen it with telescopes?" Falcon asked.  
"The Devil was not a fool. He made it invisible. It is indeed  
hundreds of times larger than your planet. When it makes contact with Earth, nothing will survive of the planet. I have warned you. You have a week to try to stop it, or to evacuate the Earthlings," Oograhnim answered.  
"It's gonna take a couple of days, but if all of the saiya-jins can gather all of there strength and convert it into one Ki blast, we might be  
able to destroy it," Jet said.  
"Its worth a try, but we need a backup plan Jet," Link said with an  
excited yet worried tone in his voice.  
"Don't worry about that. I'll open up a warp portal on all the major parts of the planet. If our attack fails, we'll just send everyone through  
there to the other planets," Jet said with confidence.  
"Good luck.... May you find strength in your allies.... But be warned the  
first magic was not primitive, indeed it was stronger than it is today. When magic is used energy is drained from the realm of Hell. In the start, Hell had almost all of its power. It has been millions of years since then, and if the magic of today is still potent enough to make a fair attack on a life, then I would be very careful while dealing with the first spell ever  
unleashed upon the universe," Oograhnim warned.  
Jet nodded, and began his climb up the long staircase. They had a week, and they had a plan. Jet was suddenly very relieved. If this was all that the dreams had meant, then he did not even have to unsheathe a blade in order to restore peace to the universe. Jet now stood tall as he walked,  
a new confidence in his body and mind. He was ready for whatever this  
meteor held, and he would destroy it.  
  
Chapter Six: The Apocalypse of the Skies  
  
All were active in Jet's house. The saiya-jins trained all day, and the  
other warriors took up their weapons at night. Jet trained much in the  
same way he did before, training through the day and most of the night, only sleeping when extreme exhaustion overcame his body. It was now but two days until the meteor of Hell hit Earth, and the saiya-jins strength was  
increasing very rapidly. The plan that they had formulated was quite  
simple, but very physically demanding. All of the saiya-jins were to convert all of the energy in their bodies into one energy blast, leaving  
only exactly what they needed to survive left in their body.  
Indeed it was going to be difficult for the younger saiya-jins, or  
the weaker ones like Link and Ganon, but every small amount of energy counted and was needed, and Jet planned on using almost all of his energy. He stood in an empty corner of his training unit and used every technique  
he knew several times and tried to learn a few new ones in the process.  
It was now late afternoon, and most of the saiya-jins had all ready  
passed out from Jet's training method, but the few that clung to consciousness felt stronger and more fearless than ever. Jet did not feel  
any need to grow anxious over this meteor, and indeed it sounded like a very small challenge for his powers. In two days, the meteor would come,  
and the Triforce Team would destroy it.  
Jet kept training very late into the morning, when all had gone to sleep and the training unit was dark and quiet. He sat down on the metal floor and closed his eyes, concentrating. It was true that Jet did not fear the meteor at all, but the shining figure in his dreams had said the word death to him. He could only wonder what it meant, and why he feared it so  
much. Rising slowly he exited the large metal room and went to sleep.  
  
Jet woke up early the next morning. It was now but one day until the arrival of the meteor, but Jet was well rested and felt even more prepared  
than the day before. He had had the dream again, the same field and the  
same visions and the shining figure came forth again, saying the same  
haunting words, but Jet paid little attention to them on this day.  
His sons were down training in the unit with Link and Shinota, and Ganon was off with the other saiya-jins Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, and Baduro. Jet instead decided to train in a more quiet area this day. Using warping magic, he went to a small deserted shore on Kohnolint  
island.  
The land was beautiful, the rocks and cliff walls surrounding Jet forming an incredible sight. The air smelled incredibly fresh here and the land was alive with animals of all sorts. Gulls flew by from time to time to pick up small fish from the water, and turtles moved back and forth from  
land to water. Jet searched for awhile to find a spot uninhabited and  
eventually came to an area near the south end of the rocky shore and  
decided to train there.  
Starting by practicing his physic abilities which he had just recently learned he tried moving several stones mentally. He started with small pebbles and throughout the hours moved on to large stones and shells.  
Then he practiced his healing technique. He never liked to test it too much, but it was necessary. Taking his sword and slicing his arm, he slowly touched the bleeding wound with his hand. After several seconds, the wound shrunk slowly then disappeared. The healing technique was the one Jet was most grateful for. It had saved his life many times recently, and he was  
getting better at it everyday.  
At sunset he stopped training for a moment and sat down. The sun was quickly falling below the watery horizon bathing the rock and the sea in a beautiful orange color. Jet stared at the water for awhile, thinking about the task he and his family and friends were about to undertake. Suddenly fear and doubt overtook him. He wondered if all that Oograhnim had said was  
true and that the magic of the ancient world was more powerful than the magic of today. If it was, then the whole situation was almost hopeless. Jet decided to think no more about it, and left the island to return home  
to think.  
  
"It is started. It is coming. Oograhnim and I have both felt it,"  
Agahnim said in a grim tone.  
It was now twelve o' one in the morning, and this was the day that the meteor would come forth and destroy Earth if nothing was done. Link and Gogetanks had been traveling all day setting up warp points all around the world in the event that their attack on the black rock should fail. Most of the Triforce Team also waited near the warps, ready to usher the people  
into them should they be told to by Jet.  
Jet and the rest of the saiya-jins waited silently. At six o' clock exactly, Agahnim uttered a spell with a loud voice that pierced the very air. Agahnim had been an enemy to the Triforce Team for many long years,  
the black wizard doomed to dwell in Death mountain, but in their last confrontation, the wizard was changed, and since then he was an ally of the  
Team.  
"Devil Ontay Sha!" Agahnim called in a commanding voice.  
To all of the saiya-jins astonishment, at that moment the sun disappeared and all was black. It was not clouds that covered the sky, but indeed it was a shadow. Looking up, they were terrified to see the sight of the black meteor. In that moment all on Earth were consumed by fear, and  
everything was silent. Not a leaf on a tree rustled, nor did an animal  
move, or a voice speak. The Earth was still.  
"Now! All of you! Do it! Fire every last ounce of energy you have at  
that thing!!!" Jet cried at the top of his lungs.  
At that moment all of the saiya-jins went to their highest levels.  
Jet stood tall, a super saiya-jin twenty at full power. His pupils were white without emotion or fear. He turned to his left, his long golden hair  
dragging on the ground as he moved. Yelling loudly and raising his arms slowly, Jet or Gotet as saiya-jins called him, shot a blast of unfathomable energy at the black meteor. Indeed the blast was seen all over the world, and any who weren't cowering in fear were almost instantly blinded. With a flash of golden light from Gotet's energy blast, the Earth trembled, and in  
the next moment, all looked up.  
To the entire team's extreme shock, the meteor was still there, and quickly approaching. Jet was unconscious, no longer a super saiya-jin but in his normal form, and the rest of the team had wasted their energy on the blast. Everyone's heart grew heavy in that moment. They had let down Earth.  
It was over.  
  
It was far away. He wondered if he would be doing them a favor or just prolonging their agony. He cared not. He stood high atop a cliff of sheer stone. Looking out at the black shadow that befell the entire planet. He held his green hood close to his face. He felt the need to help them, though he would have to act fast. Looking up at the meteor he saw that the  
blinding blast of energy had slowed the meteor down slightly, but not stopped its progress at all. closing his brown eyes he prayed that an idea  
would come to him soon.  
  
The meteor approached very quickly. The Triforce Team had been struck with terror. None moved or spoke, but silently watched. They were without a leader at the moment, and without a plan. At that moment Link understood  
what the vision of the Earth covered in black cloud and fire meant.  
It was a premonition that they would fail. And it was happening. All  
was going to be over soon. The meteor would come and rip through Earth,  
destroying everything and leaving no survivors.  
"I will not sit here to watch this planet be destroyed!" Agahnim  
yelled.  
He slowly began to chant several reversal spells, uttering names he had not used since his time serving Ganon. The meteor for a moment halted  
in the sky. Kazuya Mishima suddenly came forth.  
"Devil used my body once. I do not have his evil spirit, but I have  
his power!" Kazuya yelled loudly.  
Tearing off his shirt, his red scar glowed in the blackness that surrounded the whole Earth. His skin turned a sickly pale purple color, and horns and wings sprouted from his back and forehead. And with a groan of  
pain the third eye awakened on Kazuya's forehead. The Devil had been reawakened physically. Kazuya rarely used this skill, but when he did he  
rarely failed whatever it was he was trying. Whipping his tail around anxiously he suddenly took flight, uttering many ancient commands at the  
rock.  
Suddenly, a violent shock ran through the Earth, leveling buildings  
and tearing the ground asunder. The meteor glowed for a minute, then  
turning a violent red color, blazed in the sky. Kazuya returned to his  
normal physical state, fearing that he had just made the problem worse.  
  
The hooded man on the cliff looked on. he felt the vibration of the spell, and had to move very quickly to scramble off the collapsing cliff he  
stood on. when at last he came to the bottom he looked at the glowing meteor. He knew this was his opportunity. Taking an ancient dagger from a leather scabbard on his belt, he aimed and threw with a power that no man  
had ever used.  
The dagger flew into the meteor, stopping it completely. The man  
smiled to himself and walked through a warp portal that Link had opened  
earlier.  
"Until we meet again, Jet," the man said to himself, then left.  
  
Jet rose slowly. Seeing the meteor in a weakened state, he raised his  
left arm in pain, and aiming carefully, shot a single Ki blast at the meteor. it was too weak to do anything. Jet fell to his knees, struggling  
to breathe.  
Gogetta took his place. Using keen aim, he shot a Kame Hame Ha wave  
at the meteor, and in that moment, the apocalypse of the skies was  
destroyed. The first spell ever created was laid to rest, and fell into  
millions of pieces into the ocean.  
Oograhnim had all ready put a spell on everyone on Earth except the Triforce Team, and none would remember the meteor. the damaged cities would be blamed on an earthquake, and the rest of the team would go on living in  
peace.  
All was finally well in Jets mind, and he sat on his knees, great  
peace entering his weary heart. It was over. He would not have to fight  
again.  
  
The black hooded figure stood before an army of billions of demons.  
He was in command of Hell, but the realm was fallen. He needed a new  
fortress, and he knew where to look. It was in this moment that Natas  
turned his black gaze towards Termina, to the ruins of Stone Tower.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Invasion of Ikana  
  
It was the ninety eighth level of the fallen realm of Hell. Natas  
stood at the top of Turtle Rock, the Hylian entrance to Hell. It was a large cavernous hole with jagged teeth shaped rocks leading to a staircase  
going down, giving the entrance the illusion of a great maw, ready to  
accept anything unfortunate enough to wander in.  
The sun was shining bright, and Natas found comfort in this. Having  
been born and raised on Osiris, the planet next to the sun of Emta'Sha, Natas had grown accustomed to the brightness of the sun, and was likely the first creature to dwell in Hell that didn't loathe the light. Natas always had his hood drawn about his face, and had indeed been wearing his robe for  
at least twenty years now. Natas had gathered his armies and was soon going to launch his assault on Stone Tower. The ancient ruins of the tower had nothing but demon spirits,  
and Natas now had full command over all that was dead, and planned to  
befriend the Garo spirits of the canyon. Natas' command over Hell was  
great, and all demons now served him as they did Lord Hell.  
It was now time, Natas gave the hellknight general a signal, and he called to all the demons with a loud shriek. They raised, weapons in hand,  
and marched behind Natas as he went to Termina.  
  
The army arrived in Termina at night. They marched forward through the swamplands, shrouded by the plants and trees, and slowly worked their way through a network of underwater caves, eventually making their way to  
the bottom of Ikana canyon.  
The land was rough, rocks and dead trees everywhere, a wide river between the two sides of the canyon, and the water dark and shadowy as the black ones thoughts. The army swam across the dead river until they made it to the other side. There the demons scaled the sheer walls of the canyon,  
ten at a time, their weapons strapped to their backs.  
Natas was the first one to reach the top. He looked around. There was  
a small hill to his immediate left, on top of which there was an empty well, in which dwelled nothing but dead spirits. To his right there was the impenetrable stronghold Ikana castle, where Igos Du Ikana, the dead king, and his servants were doomed to dwell for eternity. He looked ahead. There  
was an empty house and a cave behind it on a hilltop. But his attention  
turned far away, to the east.  
There was a great stone face built into the rock wall there, and a stone tongue led up into the mouth of the face, a large entrance, which led  
into Stone Tower. Natas marched through the great stone watcher, army behind him, and was the first living thing to enter the Stone Tower since  
Link destroyed the curse there so long ago.  
Natas was amazed at the tower. He looked forward and saw that there  
were a series of stone blocks that floated mysteriously in the air, and below them was an endless black chasm. Looking up he found that there were  
three levels to the tower, one on top of the other, and each had three  
stone blocks floating in mid air. He immediately sent his army forth to begin building the fortress in which Natas would rule. The demons one by one began to bring rocks and bones in from the canyon bottom and the well,  
and built an incredible stronghold in less than a week.  
The tower no longer had a chasm in the middle, but instead it had a large castle on the lowest level, where Natas the black one watched over all of his army. Stone Tower Temple still rested at the top of the tower,  
but it now served as a breeding ground for the demons, where the armies were built, and where the dead were cremated. The top of the tower was now a horrifying place, shrouded stalfos keeping constant watch from a balcony  
that they built at the top of the temple, and fire keese moving to kill  
anything that journeyed near the tower.  
The canyon was also watched. Aqua Demons, spirits that were killed long ago by the great sea, dwelt now in Ikana river at the bottom of the  
canyon, killing anything that tried to cross the river with their long watery tentacles. And indeed Natas had summoned Morpha, the demon god of  
water himself, to watch over the source of the river.  
Along with the aid of the Garo ninja spirits, Natas had an indestructible fortress of stone and fire, and he would often go out of his castle and venture into Clocktown, disguised in a ceremonial mask, and talk to the people to learn how much they knew of the shadow that grew on Stone Tower. Indeed all that was told was that evil things went on at the tower, and that on a full moon, a black hooded figure would come from the tower,  
and walk among the animals of the swamp.  
Natas was very pleased. He was completely unstoppable. No force, not even the saiya-jins of legend, could have any hope of defeating him now. He would avenge the fallen people of Osiris, and he would do it with much joy.  
  
It was early morning. Kafei awoke slowly. He lived in the mayor's residence in Clocktown with his wife Anju. He was a member of the Triforce Team, and there went by the name of Magnum, a figure in a black hood and mask, with a long cape and a concealed dagger. He had long ago gained the power of the mystic ice magic, a force that had lain dormant in Snowhead for many centuries, and he was skilled at fighting with pressure points.  
He stroked his long purple hair and got up slowly. Anju was gone as usual, working at the Stock Pot Inn, and Kafei was left to go around and do  
what he would for the day, until his wife returned home.  
He walked out of his room and noticed that the mayor, Dotour's door was closed, which was very unusual. Kafei walked slowly up to the closed door and pressed his ear against the relatively hollow wood and listened  
intently.  
"We have no idea how it happened, mayor," Viscen, the silver armored  
general of the Terminan army began.  
"He lived long enough to tell us that the black one from the tower of stone and fire was coming, but almost right after he said the last words of that sentence, he died as if by some spell. Some of my soldiers examined his body and found some form of poison in his body, but there was no wound, and he didn't swallow anything by the look of his mouth," Viscen finished.  
The mayor said little as usual, and would later tell his wife Madame  
Aroma and ask her to decide what to do, but Kafei was intrigued. At the mention of the tower of stone and fire, Kafei immediately realized that it  
was the Stone Tower the soldier was talking about.  
Putting on his black disguise and sheathing his long dagger underneath his black cape, Kafei set off for the Stone Tower, to see who it  
was that killed this soldier.  
  
The area was dark. Kafei decided not to cross the river, as he feared it would draw attention to him. Instead Kafei, looking for another rout and ultimately being defeated, decided to go around to the back of the canyon  
and enter there.  
The back of Ikana was indeed very desolate, rocky, and completely  
uncharted. Kafei had no idea how long the journey would take, but he predicted it would be numerous days. He started off, bringing no equipment  
with him except his dagger and black scabbard. He was going to find out what happened to that soldier, and he would spill blood if the need arose.  
He went along a rocky path that went slightly upwards, and he stared into the distance. He could not see very well, as the bright sun shone down on the rocky field, making the whole area a luminescent orange. He traveled  
on now, his gloved right hand in front of his burning eyes, the sun no lower than it had been an hour ago seemingly. Kafei continued on the path another hour or so, then he began to tire. Realizing that he had brought  
now water, Kafei began to worry about how he would survive.  
Raising his left hand, he removed his glove and focused his energy. A cold flicker of blue fire appeared above his finger, and froze quickly into ice. Kafei now at least had water, but was still lost, and slowly losing  
sight from the blaring sun. Knowing that he could produce water filled Kafei with confidence and energy, and he indeed traveled farther and faster  
than he had earlier.  
Soon the final weak rays of the sun passed below the rocky horizon and the wolfos packs howled wildly as the sky turned black and night crept  
forth into Termina.  
Kafei, having traveled far with little rest, thought he deserved a break. Lying on his black cape he tried as best he could to fall asleep on  
the featureless rocky ground. Hoping that he wouldn't lose his sense of  
direction, Kafei slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.  
  
Waking the next morning, Kafei was relieved to find that he still knew which direction to travel. Standing quickly and brushing off his black cape, Kafei set off into a land darker than night. After hours of traveling  
he came upon a sight that though horrifying to most, nearly overjoyed Kafei. He saw a body sprawled on the black ground, and he could tell it was  
a recent kill, as blood still dripped from the creatures mouth.  
But Kafei's hope was then cut short.  
"You have wandered into a place you do not belong in," a mysterious  
voice rang out from nowhere.  
With that, Kafei was surrounded by a circle of flame that seemed to  
sprout from the ground and a shadowy figure appeared before him. It was  
short, about four feet tall, and hooded in a gray cloak. Its white eyes pierced through the shadows of its hood, and it drew two blades from under its cloak. Kafei instantly recognized this creature as a Garo ninja spirit  
from Ikana, a dangerous threat to most, but to Kafei, a mere annoyance.  
Drawing his dagger from his black scabbard, Kafei threw his blade  
straight into the Garo's forehead, and its hood was quickly covered in green blood. The Garo fell over dead. This would seem normal to most, but  
Kafei was immediately shocked.  
"To die without leaving a corpse, that is the way of us Garo," Kafei  
said to himself.  
Indeed the Garo ninjas had never left a corpse after death, which is why they were set under the paranormal creature class. No one could prove their existence, and those that tried lost their lives or sanity. ' "...The  
way of us Garo..," Kafei repeated to himself.  
He now decided that if the Garo could not follow their custom , that  
they must be serving someone else. Kafei traveled on.  
  
After nearly a week, Kafei made his way into Ikana canyon. The land  
was much the same, but it felt darker. Kafei had avoided several Death Archers on the way through, demons who are trained with a bow from birth.  
He finally made his way to the gates of Stone Tower. Before he could walk through the statues mouth, something grabbed his cape and pulled him  
back. Turning Kafei saw a man in a black hooded cloak, a single red eye  
burning through his hood.  
"Are you the one that killed the soldier?" Kafei asked.  
"Who are you?" Natas questioned in a black tone.  
"My name is Magum, a member of the Triforce Team," Kafei answered.  
"Triforce?" Natas asked intrigued.  
"Yes, and our leader Jet will kill you for what you did to this  
tower," Kafei warned.  
At this Natas became angered. He raised his right hand pointing at  
Kafei and uttering a spell. "Beyunte Thor' Sha," and a small bolt of  
electricity hit Kafei, knocking him down.  
Natas stepped on Kafei's chest, preventing him from getting up, and  
making it difficult to breath.  
"Tell your leader this," Natas began.  
"I am Natas, the Black One, and if he should want to kill me, then he can come here himself, for you are his only servant which I will show mercy  
to, and any other invaders of my kingdom who should speak death unto me  
will fall by my hand," Natas said darkly but calmly.  
With that, Kafei departed from the canyon, and decided to seek Jet's counsel. This man who called himself Natas was strong, and Kafei could feel  
that this was not a normal enemy.  
  
Natas had thought no more of Kafei, nor of his leader, and knew not that he was the leader of the very same clan of saiya-jins Natas hoped to kill. He went back to his castle and sat in meditation, not worried about  
the invader or his threats in the least.  
  
Chapter 8: Black Premonitions  
  
They had saved the planet, but Jet still wondered what the nightmares meant. They did not cease, nor even change, which made Jet worried. If they  
had stopped the threat, then the nightmare should have stopped in Jets  
mind, but he had it over and over, night after night.  
Last night was no different from the others. Jet had trained very late into the night, then gone to sleep, and awoke in the dead field, the raining blood warm and disgusting on his body. He saw the same vision of Earth covered in black clouds, and the shinning figure once again said the  
same thing to him, of which he still understood very little.  
Jet tried his best to blank them out, as no one else on the team had them anymore. But even if he managed to almost completely forget during the day, when he entered his dreams, it all happened again. On this morning Jet  
sat quietly on his couch, thinking. The rest of the team was gone, attending to their daily business, and Marth and Roy were training in the  
unit so Jet decided to leave them alone.  
He sat still, trying to piece together in his mind what the dreams might mean, but all he could come up with was that there was another threat nearby, and this very thought put Jet in a dark depression. He thought of all the hardships he had endured in his life, from his parents dying, to being left alone and homeless, and to eventually losing his one true love, Zelda. after the fight in Hell Jet thought he had finally earned peace. He  
thought his fighting was over.  
But now he had to wonder if it ever really ended, and if there was  
such a thing as peace. He got up and walked off, still thinking of the  
dream, and still thinking of how hopeless he was becoming everyday that  
passed him by.  
  
He stood at the gates of Clocktown. The minute he entered the eastern gate he would walk into the Stock Pot Inn and be treated by his wife Anju,  
get a room for free, and stay until his wounds healed. His wife would prepare him dinner, stay by his side day and night, and comfort him during  
times of weariness. The very thought overjoyed Kafei.  
Quite regretfully, Kafei slowly turned around from the gate to Clocktown, and used his warping magic to find the quickest way to Pallet Town. No matter how much he wanted to see Anju, he knew he had to tell Jet  
about Natas. Being a member of the Triforce Team came before being a husband, and Kafei had to warn Jet. In his mind Kafei was quite amazed he  
was alive. He had taken Natas' lightning spell head on, and the burning bleeding wound in his chest still smoked even after a day and night. He had somehow stumbled out of Ikana canyon without killing himself, and now he limped slowly through the warp portal that would take him to Jet's house.  
  
It was after noon now, and Jet was still thinking deeply. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move, and very seldom breathed. Most would think he was dead, but Jet was in his meditation state, something it had taken  
him years to master out of all the saiya-jin techniques.  
Nothing had come to him in his thoughts, and quite suddenly he was disturbed from his trance. A loud knock came from the front door, and Jet  
rose quickly to see who it was. He opened the door slowly, and looking down, found Kafei laying still, a smoking wound coming up from his back, his cape seared, his black disguise torn and ripped, and numerous wounds on  
his body.  
Jet immediately felt a cold dreadful feeling move across his mind and body, and he knew that his premonitions had come true, and that whatever  
the new evil was, Kafei had just ran into it head on. kneeling next to Kafei, Jet quickly read his energy level, and to his relief, found that he  
was still alive.  
Picking up Kafei's limp and wounded body, he went into his house, and  
down to his training unit, to heal Kafei, and to learn what happened to  
him. Kafei held the answer to the dark dreams Jet was having, and he  
intended to learn what they meant.  
  
It was a black room. Very small and square, there was hardly any room to maneuver at all. sets of green lights flashed behind clear steel, the only illumination in the pitch black room. Two blades cut through the air,  
one leaving behind a blue glow, the other surrounded in flames. The two blades clashed together again and again, each powerful attack countered by an even more powerful parry. Not once did anyone of the two fighters hit  
each other.  
Thus was the way Marth and Roy fought. The two had become partners long ago in a war for Marth's kingdom, and they both used the same sword style, to an extent. Marth was skilled in the art of the shadow blade, a technique that would allow a man to cut his opponent in four pieces, while the man who was cut never knew until he fell to the floor dead. While Roy's style was the flare blade. He had mastered how to harness the spirits of fire into his blade, and every slash of his blade emitted a charge of fire.  
  
The two had been fighting for at least two hours now, and both were  
beginning to tire, even though neither would ever admit it. It was then  
that their battle was cut short.  
"Simulation off," Jets voice rang out.  
And in numerous seconds the black room disappeared, and the cold dark  
metal training unit came back to Marth and Roy's sight.  
"Aww what was that for Jet?" Roy asked disappointed.  
"Can't you see? Kafei is hurt. I need the healing chamber in here," Jet  
answered rather angrily.  
"Heh, you were getting weak anyway, admit it," Marth said as he wiped  
his blue hair off of his face.  
"You were too.... I personally could have gone on for hours," Roy  
boasted.  
"Let me put an end to this. Your energy level is at fifty. Both of you. That means in about an hour, both of you would have passed out. Now  
can you guys leave for awhile?" Jet asked.  
"Hmph.... You're wrong I swear... I could last all day!" Roy yelled  
before leaving.  
Jet smirked to himself at Roy's confidence, then suddenly remembering why he was in the training unit, hooked up Kafei to the healing devices. He floated in a chamber of healing fluid, and in less than an hour, he would be well enough to talk. Jet sat patiently in front of Kafei, hoping that he  
would get a good answer as to what it was they were up against.  
With a start the machine suddenly let out a cloud of purifying gas, then the front of the chamber opened. Kafei walked out slowly and looked  
around. He was relieved to find that he had made it to Jet's house, and  
that he was indeed still alive. He looked at Jet and then walked slowly  
over to him.  
"Before you ask, Anju knows you are alive, and that you are here. But  
lemme tell ya, you scared the living crap outta her," Jet said in his  
normal tone.  
Kafei was glad to hear Jets voice. He missed the cocky tone and the  
way Jet threw out orders, and even the smell of the training unit.  
"Hey, what happened?" Jet asked.  
"Oh...it was at least a week ago now.... I was in the mayor's residence  
like any other day, and I heard from his secretary that he was having another one of his meetings, so naturally, I decided to eavesdrop. That's  
when I heard Viscen talking about a soldier returning dead from Stone  
Tower. So I decided to go there myself and see what happened to the  
soldier," Kafei said.  
"And judging by the way you ended up on my porch half dead, I'm  
guessin you found out eh?" Jet asked sarcastically.  
"Yes...I went to Ikana canyon but I couldn't get up the front way. There were demons everywhere patrolling the canyon entrance. I had to go around for days, with no idea where I was or if I was even going the right  
way. But eventually I made it to the gates of Stone Tower," Kafei's  
expression changed.  
"And...?" Jet asked.  
"He was there.....a man cloaked from head to toe in black. He had a red jewel inside one of his eye sockets, and his voice was.... Evil......he said a few things to me... then he struck me with a lightning spell, and told me to  
tell you something.... I forget what it was exactly, but it was along the lines of, if you want to kill me, come here and try..... he called himself  
Natas," Kafei finished.  
"Natas......," Jet repeated to himself.  
"He is very powerful Jet.... I could feel it," Kafei warned.  
"He wants a head on attack... so.... That's exactly what I'll give him!"  
Jet said with confidence.  
He had made up his mind. Kafei tried for several minutes in vain to get Jet to change his mind, but he decided it all ready. He was going to go  
in to Stone Tower alone and unaided, and challenge Natas, the Black One  
himself.  
  
Chapter 9 : The Charge on Stone Tower  
  
It had been nearly four days since Kafei appeared on Jet's doorstep, wounded and close to death. It was still Jet's plan to go to Stone Tower and fight Natas, and he had been intensely training in the unit since Kafei  
told him of the Black One.  
Jet did not fear Natas, and he felt in his heart that he possessed the ability to kill him, even though he wasn't sure exactly what he was up against. He had become more skilled in the saiya-jin arts in some ways, and  
he had cleaned and sharpened all of his weapons.  
Something that did disturb him though, was the fact that Kafei spoke of demons in Ikana canyon. After their long battle with Lord Hell, Jet had thought that all of the demons had perished. But indeed many were killed,  
so Jet figured that Natas would only possess a legion at most.  
"How many were there?" Jet asked suddenly.  
"What?" Kafei questioned, not knowing what Jet meant.  
"How many demons were at Ikana canton?" Jet asked.  
"I only saw about thirty, but I'm not sure if there were more or  
not," Kafei answered. This reassured Jet even more, and he was now ready to go to Stone Tower and fight Natas. He grabbed his three chakrams, his leather whip, and his three  
swords, and using his digivice, warped to Termina.  
  
It was noon now, and the sun was high in the black sky of Stone  
Tower. Natas stood outside his castle, staring at his massive army, a  
smile tugging at the corners of his evil mouth. He was enlisting new  
warriors everyday, and all ready had Horsehead and Helmethead among his ranks. The two warriors commanded a large group of Natas' army, and indeed  
with their new armor and weapons they were quite worthy.  
Natas had very recently commanded his demons to forge him a weapon of great power, and fuse it with the crystal of Beyo'Mess. They were at this  
very moment constructing Natas a mighty blade which he planned to call  
Natas'Syen, in honor of himself and his father Akorebeth. His thoughts turned to the city of Emta'Sha now and again. He missed his old life, and  
his heart was completely consumed by anger towards the saiya-jins.  
Little did Natas know that this day was to be different from the  
rest, and that a saiya-jin was about to meet him in combat. He had been searching for the saiya-jins that took Freiza's life. He desired above all else to kill the saiya-jins and avenge Osiris, but he had no idea where to  
look, so for the time being he decided to focus on building his army.  
His legions of golden armored hellknights stood row after row now  
facing Natas, the bright sun gleaming on their axes, and their red eyes  
piercing any mortal's thoughts. At the front of the long line stood Bel'lakor, the blood red armored leader of the hellknights. He carried two  
elongated axes, and a club made of human bones.  
Natas felt invincible. Soon his sword would be constructed, and then  
he would begin his hunt on the elusive saiya-jins.  
  
Jet decided to walk to Stone Tower, because if Natas could sense energy levels, then him flying would be a dead giveaway. He walked quicker now, just approaching the great hill top where Ikana canyon rested. When at last he reached the base of the large cliff, he looked for a foothold and  
began to climb.  
Eventually reaching the top of the hill, Jet was greeted by a disturbing sight. Sakon, the thief who's hideout was in this area, sat on the dusty ground, his back against a large rock, a hellknights axe sticking  
out of the side of his head.  
Jet continued for a small distance, then stopped. He looked slightly to the left, and, listening intently, heard an arrow from six miles away. Holding up his hand patiently, Jet waited and then grabbed the arrow right  
before it pierced his throat.  
He wondered now if the demons had seen him, or if Natas himself was  
aware of his presence. Whether he knew or not, Jet had to kill him. He  
moved on, until finally he came to the river. He walked forward slowly,  
then looking into the river, noticed that the water was moving rather  
strangely compared to the way it usually flowed.  
Out of the water a red swirling amoeba about the size of Jet's head  
floated in what appeared to be tentacles made completely of water. Jet  
almost instantly recognized this creature as Morpha, the master of all water. It was at this moment that Jet began to comprehend the kind of power  
that Natas controlled.  
If he commanded Morpha, Jet could only imagine what lied within his kingdom. The tentacle immediately reached out to grab him, and Jet barely dodged it. The tentacle hit the rocky ground forming a cloud of dust that obscured Jet's vision somewhat. He could still sense Morpha's energy very well, and it was most likely a disadvantage to Morpha, but Jet decided to  
fight fair. He raised his hands and yelled out.  
"Mystic Sand Attack!" Jet called, and with that, the dust cleared  
instantly, and fell to the ground.  
Morpha could now see Jet and swung its tentacle around quickly whipping Jet in the back. The attack didn't hurt Jet too much, and he spun around quickly shooting several Ki blasts at the amoeba. Nearly all of them went through the tentacle, leaving burning holes which were quickly healed. One of the Ki blasts hit Morpha dead on, and the amoeba fell to the ground,  
bouncing around, desperately trying to find its way back to the river.  
Jet took his chakram at this moment, and launched it at the amoeba. It hit Morpha dead on, cleaving the amoeba in two. It fell to the ground, then exploded in a splash of water. Jet then realized that he had used Ki  
energy during the battle, and Natas no doubt knew where he was now.  
deciding not to wait any longer Jet began to move towards the river.  
At this moment the legion of Aqua Demons tasked to guard the canyon sprang forth from the water. Jet did not take time to count, but he knew  
there were at least fifty strong.  
"Fire Combat HA!!!" Jet yelled, and instantly he was surrounded by bright fire, and no longer caring who knew of his presence, he jumped in the river, still surrounded by fire, and started punching the Aqua Demons,  
each hit causing one to disappear in a cloud of steam.  
When at last all of their foul spirits were purged from the river,  
Jet swam to the other side. He climbed for nearly an hour, then when he neared the top, he stopped to rest on a small ledge overlooking the river. He looked out on the waters, black and dead, like everything else in the cursed land. The sun was quickly lowering below the canyon, and the rocky  
walls all around glowed orange.  
Just as Jet was beginning to stand and finish the climb up the canyon wall, a loud laugh came from behind him. Turning, he saw a short old figure with grey skin. He had a single red eye, and a purple hood drawn about his  
face.  
"Who are you?" Jet asked.  
"I am the canyon watcher," the old figure answered.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"I want to warn you. When you go in there, the chances of you coming  
back out are very low," he answered.  
"And how would you know this?"  
"I see all that happens here. It is my land. He has brought every demon from Hell into Stone Tower. He has built a castle there. If you have to fight him, be careful," and with that, the watcher disappeared, leaving Jet alone in the night of Ikana canyon, several feet of rock being the only  
barrier between him and Natas. He climbed again.  
  
Chapter 10: Natas vs. Jet  
  
Jet had lost his footing on the climb up due to the darkness at least five times after his talk with the Watcher. The sky was now pitch black, and the canyon walls were barely visible. Jet relied solely on sense as he climbed now, and short a distance as it may be to the top, Jet still had plenty of room for mistakes. He now swore off using Ki until he met Natas in battle, as he wanted to be at full power during the battle, and he did  
not intend to use energy on such things as flying when he could easily  
climb the distance.  
After what seemed like an extremely long climb to Jet, he made his way to the top of the canyon wall across the river. He wore his training  
outfit, which was still soaking wet from his battle with Morpha, but surprisingly warm from the Firefighting technique, and he carried all of  
his weapons still, completely sharp and ready to use.  
He walked slowly, sensing a distant energy level. Ikana was a strange area, even though it had long ago been a proud kingdom. Long ago, after the Skullkid wearing Majora's mask came to Termina and cursed the lands, all of the dead spirits were drawn into the canyon and trapped, and Link traveled  
to the source at Stone Tower Temple and defeated Twinmold, thus freeing  
most of the dead, but now Natas brought back the curse in full force.  
Jet could almost feel the evil of the area with every step he took, and he now wondered just what Natas was. He had nearly killed Kafei, but in truth, Kafei was not nearly the strongest the Triforce Team had to offer.  
Jet looked to his left and saw the owl statue that Link had used in his time here long ago. It stood now defiled, the head missing from the statue  
and replaced by a Keese skull.  
Several demons stood at the top of the hill to Jet's left, looking  
down into the well and discussing what they should do. They were  
Stalchildren, weak skeletal demons who were likely tasked to see if any stronger demons still remained in the well. They spoke among themselves in their dark language, each one sounding quite nervous. Then a Stalfos came from behind, angered by their lack of work, and cut off each of their heads with a long pointed bone. Jet wondered how Natas' army ever accomplished  
anything with the way the soldiers worked. Shaking off the thoughts he  
walked on.  
Looking ahead he saw the abandoned music house that was used to keep Gibdos away back when Pamela of Clocktown lived there. it was now overrun, and Gibdos and Readeads swarmed there, moaning inhumanly and poisoning the river with their oozing bodily fluids. Jet now knew why the river looked so  
foul.  
Several Death Archers stood guard at the Great fairy fountain, and a small group of Aqua Demons waited at the entrance to the river cave. Indeed the only place that was not guarded was the gate to Stone Tower. Concealing himself with a cloaking device from his training unit, Jet moved towards the gate with speed. Walking up the sloped tongue of the statue entryway,  
he slowly removed the cloaking device as he entered the tower.  
It was no longer anything like it previously was. Hundreds of large stone blocks painted red and black covered the chasm of nothingness that used to be below the first level. On the blocks rested a mighty castle with black spires, the drawbridge lined with spikes, and a moat of heated blood. On the top of the castle sat a spiked black throne. And on it rested the  
Black One, Natas.  
Jet breathed in heavily, then slowly walked forward, calling out his  
challenge.  
"I am Jet! The leader of the Triforce Team! I have come to defeat Natas! Let him show himself!" Jet cried out, his voice echoing up all three  
of the levels of the tower.  
  
Sheila was enraged at her father's rash decision to go into Stone Tower and fight without first consulting the team. Her brothers had trouble  
calming her down, and ultimately, all three gave up. Kafei was just as  
worried about Jet, and Link was quite happy that Jet actually wanted to  
fight.  
The rest of the team had mixed emotions as well. Lord Deimos, being  
the ruler of a vast kingdom himself, had wanted a chance to see Stone Tower, but he figured that Jet would be halfway through destroying it all ready. He looked around to read everyone else's emotions, but decided in  
the end that he was the only one that cared too much about the tower  
itself. He lowered his red helmet back over his face and walked away to  
train with the Executioner.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Shinota said aloud.  
"Yeah he has been through a lot worse by the sounds of it," Jin  
added.  
Indeed everyone's thoughts were on Jet, and if he would kill Natas,  
or come back without victory.  
  
Natas had come out of his castle, and was now slowly approaching Jet.  
Jet for the first time had an opportunity to see Natas himself, and he took this time to look for any possible weaknesses. He wore a black hood and cloak, had no gloves, and carried no visible weapon. He was roughly the same height as Jet, but the feeling of dread and darkness around him made him tower of Jet in other ways. What suddenly disturbed Jet though, was the  
fact that Natas wore saiya-jin boots.  
"So you are the one in control of that rat," Natas said calmly.  
"Rat!?" Jet asked in anger.  
"I believe his name is Magnum. So you are the one he spoke about. The one who is going to kill me? Is that what you came here to do? Try it if  
you wish," Natas said.  
With that, Natas lunged forward and punched Jet in the stomach weakly, not wanting to kill him off right away. It had been a long while since Natas had found a human who dared to challenge him, and he wanted to have fun with this one. Jet fell to his knees, then quickly recovered with  
a sweeping kick, which Natas jumped over with ease.  
The Black One then tried to chop at Jet's neck with his hand, but Jet  
blocked the attack and countered with a punch to Natas' face. Natas now  
kicked Jet in the face, and Jet, spitting out blood and stumbling  
backwards, barely remained on his feet.  
"Obviously you are good at unarmed hand to hand combat," Natas began.  
"Yeah...?" Jet asked panting.  
"Now lets see how you stand up to something a little stronger!" Natas  
yelled, not weakened in the slightest.  
"Beyunte Thor' Sha!"  
Jet blocked the spell with his hand, and it flew off into the  
distance, not leaving so much as a mark on Jet's hand.  
".....A saiya-jin," Natas said to himself.  
He stood still for several moments, looking at Jet with a face of  
disgust behind his black hood. He flexed his arms, and cracked his neck with a sickening snap. Then with an amazing amount of speed that Jet wasn't expecting Natas appeared behind him and hammered him into the ground with  
his bare hands.  
Jet quickly used instant transmission before Natas had a chance to attack again. He appeared behind Natas, and shot a Ki blast at his back. He fell forward onto his knees and spun around with lightning fast speed and punched Jet in the chest. Jet coughed up blood all over the ancient stones he rested on, and sitting there, thinking to himself about how difficult Natas was to beat, and trying to form a strategy, Jet rose slowly and wiped his mouth. He launched a Spirit Ki blast at Natas, and he countered with a  
demon ray, which barely missed Jet.  
Doing several back flips to gain some distance, then going into the air completely, Jet shot a torrent of Ki blasts at Natas, of which one or two made contact, and they did little to no damage. Natas appeared behind Jet again, this time kicking him hard in the face, then shooting a large Ki blast in his face. Jet flew far back, breaking several stones and running into the castle wall with full force. He now bled in many places, and his  
vision was obscured by blood in his eyes, but he could sense Natas with  
incredible ease.  
The minute he stood, Natas hit him hard with an uppercut, but when  
he reached the air he stayed there, and charged his saiya-jin power. He  
transformed into his regular saiya-jin state, his hair spiked but still  
matted down, and his eyes white with no pupils, but enhanced vision. He  
then surrounded himself in a yellow aura and flew towards Natas at full  
speed.  
Gotet reached to kick Natas, but the Black One grabbed his leg and swung him into the nearby wall, leaving a burning smoking hole where solid stone once rested. When Gotet came out of the remnants of the wall, he was changed. Bone-like spikes emerged from his shoulders, elbows, knees, and hands, and his hair was golden and spiked up. his nipples were pierced, and  
he wore silver pants which gleamed with every step he took. He had gone  
super saiya-jin.  
He used instant transmission and appeared right in front of Natas, then rammed into him with his spiked shoulder, puncturing Natas' chest. The Black One started to bleed all over the stone floor, but then he touched his chest, and a golden light began to shine from his hand, and in a matter  
of seconds, all of the wounds disappeared. Natas knew the healing technique. Natas, now visibly angered, gathered energy and shot a Big Bang attack at Gotet, who didn't have time to block. The attack hit him in the  
chest, exploding on intact, and shredding the skin on Gotet's chest,  
leaving a raw bleeding mass of flesh covering his chest. he fell to his knees now, clutching his chest tightly and bleeding everywhere, an extreme  
sense of pain overtaking him each second that passed.  
Gotet then got enough energy for one last attempt. Gathering every ounce of energy he had left, he charged to a super saiya-jin level four. He  
shot a Kame-Hame-Ha wave at Natas, who blocked the attack easily. Natas then flew towards Gotet and, grabbing Gotet's head, slammed it with all of his might into his knee. Gotet fell to the ground, and powered down to his  
normal body.  
Jet had no chance of victory now. he could feel the warmth of his blood all around, as he had several wounds all over his body, but he was too spent to heal any of them. Natas walked slowly toward him. He stopped  
mere inches from Jet's bloody body.  
"Let this be an example of what I, Natas, the Black One am capable of. With this saiya-jin's death, I declare the beginning of my war on the  
Triforce Team," Natas said triumphantly.  
He stepped several times on Jet's chest, every hit of his foot causing Jet to cough up more and more blood. He began to choke on his blood  
after a while, and Natas stared at him and began to laugh.  
"So this is the mightiest saiya-jin they could have me meet in  
battle?" Natas asked.  
Natas grabbed Jet by the neck and lifted him from the ground. He looked Jet straight in the eyes, then spat in his face and laughed. Jet was now much too weak to resist, much less fight back. He made one last useless attempt and kicked Natas in the chest. Natas laughed at this last attack, then turning serious quite suddenly, he looked at Jet, and quickly snapped  
his neck.  
Throwing the dead and bleeding body onto the damaged stone ground, he  
turned slowly and walked away.  
"Take this body to the temple and burn it...then clean the stones with  
his body fluids... his foot steps have dirtied my kingdom," Natas said  
coldly, then walked into his castle, saying nothing for the rest of the  
night.  
  
PART II  
  
Chapter 1: Shantorouq  
  
It was dark. Yet it was day. A man landed hard on the dusty ground  
and recovered quickly, charging at full force towards his opponent. He  
punched, and the other man easily blocked. He did a spin kick, and the other man ducked and punched him in the jaw, sending him back down to the  
dusty ground.  
He sat there for a minute, dazed and disoriented from the battle, but he quickly rose to his feet, not willing to show his opponent that he was weakened. Thus was the way that Sirus and Cineorax trained. The two were  
war partners, assigned to do the secret work of the army of Shantorouq.  
This included sneaking into bases, planting bombs, and assassinating  
potential threats, and many times due to their lack of thoroughness, it  
involved them escaping from prisons.  
Sirus was younger than Cineorax, and less experienced, but he had a  
lot of skill in combat, and with his weapon the Chopper, he was nearly unbeatable, except by the likes of his partner. He was almost seven feet tall, and had blonde hair that he always kept spiked up, and piercing blue  
eyes. On this day he had fought Cineorax using his bare hands, and his  
katana-like Chopper sat in its sheathe.  
Cineorax was near the same height as Sirus, but his hair was short  
and black, kept very neat. He was the more muscular of the two, and it  
showed, as he rarely wore armor unless it was the yearly meeting at  
Emta'Sha and he was standing by Cirnon, and at that sometimes he didn't armor up properly. But his weapon of choice was a long handled battle axe,  
the hilt silver and red.  
Their civilization was indeed an odd one, but it was sought by many  
rivaling armies, and would have been conquered long ago if not for the valiant efforts of the warriors that were raised there. Shantorouq was a  
mighty city with looming skyscrapers and large buildings made of black rock. A single disk containing a nearly infinite amount of information is what ran the lights, and the heating, and thus it was the most essential part of the city, and the drive in which the disk sat was guarded with over  
a fourth of the army at any given time.  
The lights of the city shined on each building window, and indeed the area was well illuminated, although the lights were a haunting green color. The city was underground, the largest secret on the continent of Moonglare,  
likely one of the biggest secrets on the planet Osiris itself. Many  
thousands of years ago the gigantic creatures known as Armadorons dug  
amazing caves in the ground of this continent, and even though they had  
long since died off, leaving only bones and these caves to prove their existence, the people of Shantorouq were quite thankful for their efforts.  
The caves were reinforced with a frame of dendrite rock, indestructible even by most normal saiya-jin's means. The people were never  
worried of it collapsing, but now and again the army had to hold back a  
group of dendrites trying to escape the rocks. Sirus and Cineorax were tasked once in awhile to guard the city's data disk, but on this day, they  
were set out in the dusty area in front of the city to destroy any Armadon's, smaller descendants of the Armadorons of legend. Cineorax had checked the equipment ten times over at least, and was sure that if one of  
the large lizards made its way to the city, the metal spear would be  
launched without delay to pierce its throat.  
The spear system was quite successful, but it took nearly ten minutes to reload one, so unless there were many on the field of battle, it was not wise to use one to fight multiple opponents. Sirus and Cineorax knew this  
well, as they were likely the most skilled on the entire army, and were trusted with missions of the utmost importance, and they were yet to fail  
one.  
Sirus walked with his arms folded, right over left, his hands holding  
his elbows, as he did whenever he was nervous or anxious. This was the second most boring thing Sirus could have been tasked to do in his mind, the first being to assist the lower class soldiers in moving new weaponry  
to the storage area in the city.  
"Would you stop pacing?" Cineorax asked, slightly annoyed.  
"...Hmmm.....no," Sirus answered.  
"I am older than you by quite a few years ya know. You really should listen to me," Cineorax said, staring into the infinite dusty fields ahead.  
"You are older by less than six years, and I believe it was proven that I had more skill in the area of stealth," Sirus said, still pacing.  
"How much longer do you figure they'll make us sit here before they realize that their little lizards aren't coming out today?" Cineorax asked  
Sirus, not really expecting a serious response.  
"Hmm... don't know...minutes....hours... I heard one time they kept a soldier  
out here for a day and night," Sirus said.  
"Yeah well I know I'm not gonna be out here that long... I for one have  
more to do with my life than hunt imaginary lizards,"  
"Hmm I should hope they give us a more tasking job soon," Sirus said  
thoughtfully.  
In that moment one of the elders came out of a chamber in which he had been meditating. He wore a brown robe that was covered in dirt, and his  
eyes were a pale green. He looked at the ground as he spoke, and rarely  
looked up at either of the bored soldiers.  
"You have been assigned to a new mission, both of you," the elder  
said quietly.  
"Yes! What is it?" Cineorax asked excitedly.  
"One of the rivaling armies has come up with a very powerful weapon made from dendrites... our sources may not be completely correct but it is  
thought to be some sort of cannon that runs off dendrites. The other soldiers are moving in to steal the weapon, and you two have been tasked to sneak in through the back way and make it look as if you are the main part  
of the plan," the elder said, still staring intently at the earth.  
"Wait...if we are the main pieces of the army, the highest ranked soldiers, then why do we have to mop up the idiots who get lost while the  
"real guys" steal the weapon? Haven't the roles been switched a little  
here?" Cineorax asked, confused.  
"Yes indeed they have been switched purposefully. You two are the main soldiers in the army, and if you come in the back way, it will seem as if you were trying to sneak, and were caught. You two being the strongest of the army, they will think you are the ones tasked to steal the weapon,  
and the ones who we sent were your backup," the elder answered.  
"Ah.... A diversion created by their own assumptions.... Nice idea  
elder," Sirus said, nodding his head.  
"One more question elder. Why are you staring at the ground?"  
Cineorax asked.  
"I hear the vibrations of the dirt... in five minutes one of the Armadons will be here... and you call yourselves soldiers...heh heh heh," the  
elder answered, then left.  
Indeed five minutes later one of the great beasts came forth, and  
indeed the spear mechanism shot it straight in the throat, killing it  
almost instantly. Sirus and Cineorax then walked away. Cineorax had no  
great respect for the elders, and indeed "back way" was a nice way of  
saying, the filthy muddy sludge filled hell hole they get rid of waste with. Cineorax always seemed to hear the term back way thrown around during missions, and it was always the most dangerous, disgusting, or ultimately suicidal path to take. And naturally, it was the only one that Cineorax had ever been instructed to take. He walked away shaking his head and stroking  
his axe.  
  
The two soldiers walked into the sandy swirling fields they were guarding just awhile ago. Sirus and Cineorax now wore their full suits of armor, which had durable mail on the arms and legs, a large breastplate, and no helmet. They searched for hours seemingly, until they finally found  
the area they were supposed to be in. it was nothing more than a cement  
tunnel leading narrowly down, with nothing but rusty ladder rungs to  
descend with.  
Cineorax went first, climbing carefully down about three of the  
rungs, then dropping the rest of the way to the bottom. Sirus went down more carefully, not wanting to jump down, yet not completely trusting the  
rungs.  
The two warriors went on now, through the dark, narrow passageway they had just landed in. the area seemed unbearably dirty, with many forms of toxic sludge dripping from broken pipes, and many insects crawled around  
aimlessly, not knowing quite how they ended up in a passage like this.  
Cineorax hated passages like this. He was in no way claustrophobic,  
but these passages always seemed to hold some vile creature or deadly  
substance, and Cineorax always seemed to be right in the middle of it.  
They continued walking through the vile darkness, running into  
infected water and collapsed passageways here and there, and even the  
occasional soldier tasked to guard the sewers. Sirus found and promptly killed at least ten such soldiers, and his Chopper was stained with their  
blood.  
Cineorax had not had to kill anyone yet, and indeed he did not want to. He believed that there was no honor in killing when the opponent had a  
disadvantage. He would not draw blood until they were in the base.  
"How much longer until we get to the base?" Sirus asked.  
"How should I know? I'm just as lost as you," Cineorax answered.  
Almost in response to Sirus, a soldier opened a hatch directly above the warrior's heads. Cineorax quickly hit the soldier in the neck with a  
dart, and he fell to the sludgy ground, dead.  
Sirus and Cineorax quickly climbed up into the base, and then looked around for some idea of where to go next. Cineorax decided to go through the door directly in front of them, and entering quickly, he unsheathed his axe from his back and hewed off the limbs of several of the soldiers, while Sirus moved to stab them. When all of the soldiers in that room were dead,  
Sirus and Cineorax stopped.  
They needed to think of a strategy, but neither had any idea how to give the soldiers tasked to steal the weapon any more time. Sirus looked  
through a nearby window. He saw the squad from his army move into the radioactive control room to steal the weapon, each being chased by a large group of soldiers. Sirus quickly took out his dart gun, and then attached a bomb to the dart. Striking the fuse, he broke the window and shot the dart  
at the soldiers pursuing the Shantorouq squad. It exploded upon impact,  
killing all the pursuing soldiers.  
It was then that the plan went horribly wrong. A group of soldiers armed with explosives shot the squad as they escaped with the weapon. The  
weapon's barrel was punctured, and in an instant, the entire room was surrounded by fire and death, all while the parasitic dendrites escaped.  
Then, standing still and helplessly witnessing their failed plan, both Sirus and Cineorax were mysteriously struck with deafness, blindness,  
lack of feeling, and finally, unconsciousness.  
  
Sirus slowly opened his eyes. He was in Shantorouq, apparently  
rescued from the base by other members of the army.  
"Hmm....what happened to us after the weapon exploded?" Sirus asked not  
even knowing if anyone was in the room with him.  
"We were infected by dendrites," Cineorax answered, standing next to  
Sirus.  
"And we are alive?" Sirus asked, still dazed.  
"Not only alive, our energy has increased a great deal. Dendrites are  
odd creatures indeed," Cineorax answered.  
"Odd creatures indeed.....,"Sirus repeated, then went back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2: The Betrayal of Cineorax  
  
Indeed the two warriors had grown stronger from the infection, and they now succeeded in all the rest of their missions. Until one day when  
Cineorax' heart was consumed by greed and anger.....  
  
It was at first like any other day. Sirus and Cineorax had returned from a mission and rested as they always did, and they were to go out again  
soon and infiltrate another enemy base.  
But this day was different. Sirus awoke on the medical bed, but Cineorax was not on the bed next to him. Cineorax always waited for Sirus, even when he awoke before him. It was not like him to go off without his partner. Sirus then decided to look for Cineorax. He started his search in  
Cineorax' room, where he went to be alone. Cineorax wasn't there.  
Sirus looked for hours in almost every spot he could think of, then finally giving up, he went to the elder's chamber. He walked slowly down the stairs, carrying a torch in his left hand, and holding the Chopper in  
his right. Eventually he made it down, but instead of an elder, he saw  
Cineorax seated in an old wooden chair, stroking his axe.  
Sirus was amazed at what he saw. Cineorax had put one of the black power rings around the hilt of his axe, and he now eyed the ring with an  
evil look in his eyes.  
"Cineorax! You know that we are only allowed to use the gold and orange power rings! Only the elder's have tested the black ones! Its powers  
could kill you!" Sirus yelled, his frightened voice echoing through the  
elder's chambers.  
"Sirus..... calm down.... Its fine.... I'm fine..... really....it has no power  
over me.... Only my weapon," Cineorax said coolly.  
"The black ring has a magic spell attached to it though! Its not safe  
in the least! Please listen to me!" Sirus pleaded.  
"You can't expect me to listen to these elders forever Sirus.. This ring may have a magic spell over it, but it's a mere weapon enhancer... black  
magic has no control over a trained mind," Cineorax said calmly.  
"Cineorax... please... take it off.." Sirus pleaded one last time. With this Cineorax became angered. He took the hilt of his axe, and rammed  
it into Sirus' forehead, knocking him unconscious. Sirus was found some time later in the elder's chamber, a large bruise on his forehead. Cineorax obviously had good aim, as Sirus now had no idea of what happened or how he  
ended up in the elder's chamber. All of the memories came back to him quite suddenly when he learned of Cineorax' disappearance, yet he kept them to himself, not wanting to put his partner in danger. He got up, brushed the dirt off of his clothing, then left, not saying a word to anyone for a  
long time.  
  
Cineorax had been gone for nearly three months now, and Sirus had almost completely given up hope. Just two days ago, Cineorax' axe appeared  
sticking out of the sand in front of the city of Shantorouq, the black power ring missing from its hilt. This disturbed Sirus greatly, as he now wondered if Cineorax was dead, or if he came to leave the axe there as a sign of his return. Sirus decided he had to find out. He now hunted day and  
night for Cineorax, as he was convinced that he was not dead.  
He searched for what seemed like an eternity without any clue at all. He had sent out a squad of soldiers to look one last time around the city  
and the surrounding dirt field, but Sirus himself had given up hope. He  
went down to the elder's chamber one day to pray, and came upon a very  
disturbing sight. There stood Cineorax, his hands covered in blood, the dead elder at his feet. The black power ring was now around his arm, and he  
stood armorless, his muscles large and his voice loud.  
"I told you Sirus... I wasn't going to listen to them forever,"  
Cineorax yelled.  
"This is... evil.... How could you? Hmmm," Sirus said in awe.  
"How could I? These elders will no longer tell us how to live! After  
Cirnon died, the elder's had no right to take over! This was our city  
Sirus! OURS!" he yelled louder.  
Sirus had heard enough. He unsheathed the Chopper and ran at Cineorax  
full speed. Cineorax stepped to the side, then stole the Chopper from  
Sirus' hands, and stabbed him through the chest.  
Sirus looked at the ground. He was bleeding everywhere, hurt by his own weapon. He had trusted Cineorax, but now he knew that Cineorax was a  
greedy enemy since the beginning, but it was too late now for him to do  
anything. He lay down on the cold dirt floor, and died.  
  
Thus Cineorax disappeared, and Sirus was found dead, and with their departure, the city of Shantorouq slowly declined, until its people were mere tales on the wind's breath, and the ancient underground civilization  
sat in the continent of Moonglare, like a sleeping beast, waiting to be awakened. What happened to Cineorax? None of the tales tell. He may very well still be alive. His body has never been found, but his fell voice and  
dark powers will forever be etched in the stone and the hearts of the  
people of the city of Shantorouq.  
  
Chapter 3: The Darkness Consumes 


End file.
